In Your Dreams, No-one Can Hear Your Screams
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: The Bloody Twins find a strange book. Ebony has been having strange dreams. Follow her as she, a directionally challenged man and a rabbit in denial fight to save Wonderland from a permanent sleep. Or will certain actions lead everyone's precious Alice to her grave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people, This is my very first attempt at this, i'll try to make it a good one. Thanks to peekodemeeko12 for some ideas. Rated M for Slightly disturbing dreams and swearing mainly from the Mafia members.**_

_**Heart No Kuni No Alice**_

_**The Ebony Diaries**_

_~ Hey, I'm Ebony Mai. I'm 17 years old and I live with my best friend in a wonderful wonder world as she likes to call it. I've been here for a while now but I wouldn't change anything for the world, I love it here. I have a great attic room where I'm close to the stars; I have a great friend and a have a great job working as a beautician and hairdresser. Life can't get any better…But that doesn't stop it from getting worse~_

I…I can't breathe. My body won't move and I can't see anything. Why can't I see? Why can't I feel? Suddenly I see a little flicker of light before a painful blow to the back of my neck becomes apparent as I feel tears roll down my face; yet I don't feel any emotions behind it. Suddenly a blinding white light forces its way into my vision as blurry images follow. I'm in my room, and its night time. I blink once trying to comprehend what just happened. I look around the baby blue painted room as I notice the photo of my mother on my white beside cabinet. I haven't seen that for ages and how did it get in my room, since when did my black walls turn blue. I close my eyes and try to figure out what's happening. I take a breath and exhale slowly before opening my eyes to see a tall, chubber of a man as he kicks a lump that's lying in the shadows. I feel my heart stop as my eyes widened at the vision before me…I've seen this before. A corrugated, closet door opens and the man picks up a small child by her hair and threw her lifeless body into the darkness before shutting the door and turning, turning straight to look me down with crazed eyes and a smirk. I shiver runs from my feet all the way up my spine and into my skull as I unconsciously take a step back. I watch as the man hungrily steps forward as his hands reach out towards my neck. The second his fingertips touch my pale white skin I lay my fist deep into his face. I hope his nose ends up like Voldemort's. As I bring my fist back towards me I see my mother's face start to ooze out blood as my own blood drips over my knuckles. My eyes widened even more as I let out a scream, only to realise nothing came out. I-I c c-can't b-breathe again.

(Normal POV)

" Imõto-Chan, wake up or you'll be late for work " A happy voice shouted in a sing-song tune.

"Mffph" a mumbled moan came as a lump wrapped in a black material moved and rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the wooden floor of its bedroom. The mess didn't move for a minute before a pale hand appeared and reached behind itself to gently clasp a small, round and silver alarm clock. The hand disappeared back into the duvet heap and silence fell into the house…,

"AH SHIT I'M LATE"

The lesser spotted teenage Ebony jumped from her hibernation cave and out into the morning light as she heaved open her curtains. Her head of black bed hair leapt to her black, wooden dresser and pulled out her work clothes: A long sleeved, button up white shirt with ruffles at the collar, a pair of black knee high shorts and a pair of black and white checkerboard socks. After struggling with the clasp on her bra, the girl flung her white blouse onto her arms as she ran out her room and down the stairs; buttoning up her shirt on the way. She jumped the last step and gracefully slide towards the kitchens open doorway before smiling as she slide all the way past it and into another door at the opposite end of the hallway. After banging her head and feeling self-pity, the pale white girl trudged into the kitchen as her faceless brunette friend giggled, sitting at the table with a smile on her face. The brunette haired female giggled before holding up the girl's coffin styled backpack. She helped her 'younger sister' into it before the girl grabbed an apple from the center of the table and ran back out the kitchen and down the hallway. Sitting on the porch of the little house, Ebony slipped her feet into her favorite roller blades and placed an eye patch over her right eye before opening the front door slightly and standing up.

"I'll be home late tonight, go ahead and get you dinner. I'll you later Nee-san" Ebony shouted as she smiled and took off down the slightly desolate road. Ebony and her 'sisters' house was one of the very last one's before the forest that lead to the main territory's. In fact other than the forest, this road was pretty much the in the middle of the Country of Hearts. As Ebony reached a corner she grabbed a lamp post and flung herself around it, this was her favourite road to skate down. She spun around to skate backwards as she watched the leaves -which had fallen from the trees nearby- to fly up into the air and create a wave against the hedges of people's houses. Spinning back around to face the right way, Ebony made a few more turn here and there before reaching the town square. The black haired girl slowed her skating as she glided around the back of the shop. Unlocking the backdoor and skating inside, the girl sat on a chair and took off her skates before walking over to a locker and opening it.

"Good morning Miss Mai, How are you?" a faceless woman asked as she opened a door to the salon.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late. I overslept" Ebony smiled as she slipped on a pair of bright pink angle boots. The girl quickly ran a small hairbrush through her hair before tying it half up half down with short bangs over her ears and a full fringe. Shutting her locker the girl bounded out the staff room and into the already open salon. Ebony wandered over to reception and sat at the desk. She flipped through the pages of the different time changes and looks at who was written down. Ebony was about to write her name next to a costumer who was having a cut and blow-dry, when the Salon phone began ringing. Picking it up Ebony smiled as she spoke,

"Good morning, Avalon hair and beauty, this is Ebony speaking how may I help you?"

As the day time period went on, Ebony found herself drying the hair of her final customer just as the blue, cloudless sky changed to the evening period. The long, black haired girl ran the rounded brush down the hair following with the hairdryer over the hair. She spun her costumer around and curled the lady's new fringe around a smaller round brush, rolling the short strands around it and holding the blow-dryer over that patch of hair. One the hair was dry; Ebony removed the brush and de-gowned the woman. As the faceless marveled at her new hairstyle, Ebony placed the gown and a wet towel into a wash basket before returning to the woman as she reached into her bag and pulled out her purse.

"How much do I owe you my dear?" the woman asked smiling. Ebony smiled back like the happy girl she was and walked over to the reception desk picking up a leaflet and returning to the woman.

"Let's see, a cut and style with a finish comes to 13 pounds then" The girl smiled. The woman handed the money over before taking her bag and heading to the door. Ebony followed her as she went to the counter and punched in some number at the till before the money draw flew open and smacked into the girls hip. Ebony winced and took in a sharp breath but shrugged it off, smiling none the less,

"Thank you for your visit, please come again"

"Thank you, oh before I forget" The woman started before pulling out a pink lacy hankie from her bag and handing it over to Ebony,

"Could you give the back to Alice for me? I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon"

"Oh of course, how could I not check up on my nee-san, I shall give it to her tonight?"

"Thank you, have a good night" the faceless woman smiled before disappearing out the door whilst the bell around Ebony's neck jingled in now silent room.

"Well, time to shut up shop" Ebony smiled to herself as she closed the till and locked the front door. After pulling the shop windows blinds, the girl retreated to the back of the shop and exchanged her work shoes for her skates. Tying the laces tightly, Ebony threw her coffin backpack over her shoulders, made her way to the backdoor before locking up and leaving towards the Hatter's Mansion. Skating down the forest's path quickly, she failed to notice a small hole and her wheels got stuck in in causing her to fly for a split second before she landed on the ground in a heap. Ebony sat up and rubbed her head before spying something orange form the corner of her single golden eye before gasping and struggling to move in her skates,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Elliot"

"Nice to see you to Ebony" The ginger haired male joked as he shifted from his stomach to his back and sat up. Looking at the black haired girl as he did so, he noticed how she was struggling to get up. Smiling at the girl the Hare go to his feet and took Ebony by her underarms, helping her steady herself,

"As good a skater you are, you still surprise me when you can't get up"

"Oh Shh you, why are you out here?" Ebony asked as Elliot let go, much to the girl's happiness. Sure Elliot was a good friend but there were times he said and did things that made the girl blush. She wasn't even sure if he knew about what he'd said and done.

"I was on the way to see if the twins were out here. They've been gone a while longer than normal and Alice was worried. Why are you here?" Elliot said smiling as his ear's twitched towards the girl carefully listening to her beating heart.

"I have something I need to give Alice, would you mind walking with me there?" Ebony smiled back as Elliot nodded and grabbed the hands of the girl before slinging her onto his back. A small yelp left the girls throat as she grabbed onto Elliot's scarf,

"What are you doing this time?"

"I don't want you falling over anyone else, what did you think I was doing?" The tall male asked innocently.

(Ebony's POV)

"Never mind, you just surprised me" I smiled even though Elliot couldn't see it. Geez this guy; does he even think about what he's saying when he is in normal mode. Guess not, but still. Why would I be falling over anyone else Elliot, if only you knew, if only you could read minds unlike that god damn demon. Whilst I was deep in thought though, I failed to notice we'd arrived at the Mansion. That is until I saw the familiar tea party table in the garden all set and ready to go with Alice, the twins and Blood all staring at Elliot. I popped my head over his shoulder a bit more and watched as the twins burst out laughing, blood held a devious smirk and Alice simply smiled. Oh smile like that and I'll kill you nee-san. I know how your diabolical little mind works. Don't get me wrong I love the girl but she's just too innocent and oblivious sometimes it's suspicious,

"Afternoon Blood, Alice…Boys"

Elliot placed me down on the floor and I nodded a thank you before skating over to Alice's side as she pushed a chair out for me. We had a quick hug as I sat and smiled at Blood as he smiled back with an evil thought in his mind. I could by the way he looked at me; I know he's up to something…sneaky bastard.

"How are you Imõto-Chan?" Alice asked as she poured me a drink of tea.

"Thanks. I'm okay I guess, nothing out of the ordinary" Nothing except my dreams. They've been so livid lately. The memory of my dad and then this strange one with a woman, I have no idea who she is. But never mind I guess they're just dreams…right,

"And you, Nee-san?"

"I've been great, how's your work going. I need to come by and get my hair trimmed soon?"

"Just call up and I'll squeeze you in. Work has never been better, its fun meeting people that live here. Oh that remind me Alice" I remember as I pull my coffin shaped backpack off and open it. I pull out the pink hankie from earlier and hand it to Alice,

"A lady said this was yours and she was just returning it, I think she was from the amusement park?"

"Oh yes I remember her. I walked into her looking for Boris and she scraped her knee, she even washed it for me" Alice explains as she smiled. I simply smile anyway because I'm a happy person I have to smile. I pick up my cup and take a sip before the twins start to whine about something. I casually glance they're way to see them doing something with their hands under the table. What the hell are they doing?

"Boys, what are you doing?" I ask smiling trying to hide my evil thoughts. They both pause as they look my way before smiling and placing an old and very dusty book on what was the nice, clean, white table cloth.

"We found this in the forest Onee-Chan" Dee said as he smiled his childish smile.

"Yeah, it look suspicious so we were going to blow it up" Dum smiled happily too.

"Can I take a look before you blow anything up" I say as I stand and skate over to them on their side of the table. I sit beside Dum and Elliot as I pick the book up. I was dirty and very old, I thought it would disintegrate the moment I touched it. It was brown and heavy and one the front cover was a picture of some fairy-tail doors. You know, the white ones with a delicate pattern carved into it. I turned the book over but only to find it blank before noticing a bound on it. I looked back at the front and found that when I moved my hand a golden lock had shown itself. I wiped it off with my pale fingers and shrugged, placing on the table again,

"I would like to know what's inside, but it seems to be locked"

"Really, why would someone lock a book" Elliot asked as I turned to look at him. I held back a giggle but it didn't stop me smiling at him. There he sat with his fluffy brown ears bent forwards, a fork in his mouth and a nice splodge of icing on his cheek. I simply couldn't help myself so I wiped off the icing with my finger,

"What was that for?"

"You had icing on your cheek" I said before licking my finger. I watched as Elliot's cheeks tinged red as he carried on eating. He-He, aww is someone embarrassed. I looked back at the book before getting a strange shiver down my spine. It's just a book…right…

* * *

OOoo, i wonder what's gonna happen next (too bad I already know). Thanks for reading, Peace and Marshmallows XX Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY my second chapter...Enjoy XX**

* * *

"Well that was a strange turn of events" Elliot mumbled as he carried me back to my house. It wasn't my choice, he just decided to pick me up and walk me home. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my single golden eye,

"I would never have imagined Blood being a masochist"

"I wouldn't have thought Alice to be the donor" I mumbled sleepily into Elliot's purple scarf. I can't wait to get home and hibernate in my lovely little den known as my bedroom. Unless my sister is at it with her boyfriend, then it just me, a nice horror movie and ice cream…mmm, chocolate fudge sundae…I can see it by my face as I faceplant the giant scoop of said flavoured ice-cream….OM NOM… How did it even get here?

"Eh Ebony what are you doing?" The ice-cream asked me. I paused for a moment and opened my visible eye to see I was actually licking Elliot's neck. I couldn't let the moment pass so I playfully nibbled his neck before placing the scarf over it and back into place. Now to explain this situation…Not forgetting I was staring into Elliot's deep purple eyes as we speak,

"Earth to Ebony, Why'd you bite me?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I let my imagination get the better of me. I was thinking about ice-cream" I giggled and smiled, hoping the gingerette would buy it. Luckily he did…Phew. The man simply shrugged it off like they do and carried on walking. Here's to hoping he doesn't look back at me; I don't think I can hide my blush this time,

"Why _are_ you carrying me home Elliot?"

"I don't know, I like being with you. You don't try and kill me, you don't call me a rabbit and…you don't rape my ears"

"Oh, Right…Okay" I smile; He's got to be doing it on purpose. He can't just throw innuendoes at me like that and not think the wrong meaning. But he said he liked being with me, I'm pretty sure he means it in a friendly way,

"I like you too Elliot"

* * *

Finally after a long couple of time changes, I plopped onto my bed. Already being in my blue Jammies, I pulled the covers to my neck and snuggled into my feather-filled pillow. I turned onto my side and took my eye patch off from my right eye and placed it on the bedside table before turning off the light and snuggling further into my covers…_they're so soft_. I felt my eyes slowly shut before my vision went blank and I fell into the grips of dreams.

(Normal POV)

As Ebony fell into the blackness of what she thought would be Nightmare's Dream Realm, she failed to notice the room she was in was rather ordinary looking. As the girl floated slowly and landed on her feet, her eyes slowly opened, one golden and one red. Her eyes widened as she looked around the place she'd ended up in. The room was wide with blank walls all around creating a box. The floor was made of ice and large circular platforms were dotted around the room, as well as several lengths of white ribbons. As the waist length, black haired girl looked into her reflection; she saw four types of pods and inside them, four different girls. All of which seemed to be sleeping. Ebony turned around and saw the floating pods behind her, just hanging in the sky. Ebony took note of each girl onside the giant bubbles.

"What the hell?" Ebony said to herself as she stepped closer to the orbs. In the first ball was a girl who had short, bleach blonde hair that was in a bob style plus a cute little full fringe. A red headband was prominent in her hair; it also matched the red dress she wore. Similar to Alice's dress actually, minus the apron. She wore white leggings and a pair of red doll shoes. The end of her short sleeved dress, the bottom of the skirt and at the collar of the dress; the material was white and ruffled. All these colours matched against a soft peach colour of skin. The second ball held a dark skinned female with mid length, pure white hair and a few strands over her face; she wore a knee length dress with a grey band across her stomach area, all of which was held up by a pair of thin white straps. A pair of grey doll shoes adorned her bare feet. The third ball contained a girl with lightly tanned skin, her cheeks holding freckles. Her outfit consisted of an amber coloured, button up dress with white ribbons around the short sleeved arms and the hem of the skirt. She had a white rounded collar with a thin black ribbon tied in a bow, a pair of pastel yellow socks and a pair of black, laced up loafers. Her hair was a prominent ginger colour a bit like Elliot's yet her hair reached her chest as it was tied up in a high-ponytail. The final ball was different from the others for it contained a teenage looking girl from a poor family whereas the other three teenager looked wealthy from they're clothing. This final girl had fair skin a bit like Ebony which caused the girl to frown. The trapped teenager wore a green, ankle length dress with a white apron around her waist. Her hair was a light brown and tied in a single braid over her left shoulder. She had a small smile on her sleeping form and a short side fringe became apparent when Ebony's eyes came over her green matching headband. But the most noticeable thing that separated her from the other three was the fact she had no shoes on and her fair skin seemed to be brushed with smudges of dirt,

"What is this place?"

"So, you've come…Child" a soft yet anger filled voice said. Ebony looked behind herself at where she thought the voice had come from to find no one there. The golden and red eyed girl felt a shiver scrape up her spine and both her feet and hands went extremely cold. Ebony looked down at her reflection again and this time she saw a strange blue-ish blur. Ebony's head lifted again and looked up into the never ending light, and there, floating in the sky just like the orbs; there was a woman. She had long, thick white hair which reached her ankles and her fringe was split like curtains, and they fell beside her pale face; framing it perfectly. Her white eye-lashed eyes were shut, showing off her baby blue coloured eye shadow. Her cheeks were tinged with a dark, yet natural looking blusher and her lips were dashed with a colour of purple. Her outfit looked like rags but on a closer inspection she was wearing a pale, baby blue dress which seemed to glisten in the light, it had see-through sleeved which also glistened, and the bottom half of the dress seemed to have a train as it dangled and drifted slightly, like there was some kind of frozen breeze. She also had a darker shaded blue sash which was draped over her shoulders, down her arms and down her body to meet the ever-lasting skirt of the dress. Finally upon her head, the white haired woman held a lilac and blue flowered, barrette clip with two lilac ribbons flowing down her pure white hair until it was in line with her slim jaw. Ebony realized she was staring and when she opened her mouth to answer, the words got caught in her throat. She watched as the woman's face fell down until her fringe shadowed her eyes and nose. She lifted her hands out towards the Ebony causing the girl to frown slightly. Just as Ebony tried to speak again two white ribbons tied themselves around her mouth before gently letting go. Ebony was left with a blank mind as she watched the ribbons float in front of her as they protruded through the frozen water below. Ebony's eyes turned blank as her pupils disappeared, not that anyone was watching…Or was there. The ribbons stayed afloat in the air, enticing Ebony to reach out her arm towards them. She slowly walked forwards until she was at the edge of the platform she was on, her white fingertips mere millimeters away from her target. Just as she was about to grasp the white satin a familiar voice ring in her ears and darkness covered her multi-coloured eyes as they returned to normal. Ebony once again found herself falling into darkness. Yet this time she felt a friendly presence surround her vulnerable, sleeping form.

* * *

"You have a very vivid imagination my dear" Vivaldi smiled as she gently tugged on the soft, round ears of one of her favorite stuffed animals. Vivaldi, Alice and Ebony were in her secret room to have their girly time together. Alice was holding a purple stuffed squirrel while Vivaldi was holding a brown stuffed bear. Ebony on the other hand was leaning with one arm propped up on a window sill while her head rested on her hand. Her other hand was lightly curled around a yellow stuffed cat. Ebony closed her single visible eye as she remembered her dream. It gave her shivers just thinking about it,

"We think it's from reading to many fantasy books in your free time, no?"

"I don't know what it was, but it must have been a dream otherwise Nightmare wouldn't have been able to find me" Ebony sighed as she looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"I wonder what took him so long?" Alice asked as she gently squeezed the purple squirrel. Ebony looked over at both Alice and Vivaldi and smiled, she always like these moments with Alice and Vivaldi. It was strange but she had a sister relationship with Alice and yet she had a mother-child relationship with Vivaldi, even if the woman had her childish moments herself. That's why Ebony loved her,

"Maybe you should go and ask him? I can take you there"

"We think that's a great idea. We don't want Ebony to be afraid of her dreams that are meant to be sweet" Vivaldi said smiling as she also squeezed her stuffed bear into a hug.

"What do you think Ebony, what to come and see Clover country with me?" Alice asked as she smiled to the usually happy girl. It took Ebony a few seconds to think about it but in the end she smiled with a closed eye and a tilted head. She nodded and joined the two on the floor before Vivaldi started playing with Ebony's long, curly, black hair. It was almost the same length as Alice's, but Ebony's seemed to touch the floor by a couple of inches,

"There's the Ebony this land came to love"

"What do you mean Nee-san" Ebony asked Alice tilted her head over her shoulder to look at the slightly older girl.

"Well earlier when you were looking out the window you seemed so sad, almost like you were silently wishing for something to happen. Something exciting?" Alice smiled, giggling slightly. Obviously she thought her statement sounded funny,

"But it's so strange to not see you smiling; you always seem so carefree and happy"

"Really" Ebony said blankly as if trying to remember the last time she didn't smile. Turn out Alice was right, Ebony was almost always smiling. Ebony tuned to face the front again while Vivaldi started braiding her thick, black hair,

"I never really noticed before"

"We like it when you're happy Ebony; you have a very attractive smile. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Vivaldi added in a cheerful voice with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

(Ebony's POV)

Hmm, maybe she's right. I don't really care what I look like, so long as I look professional for work. After all it's all for the sake of Avalon Hair and Beauty. But since I woke up I keep feeling as though something has changed. Maybe I'm just tired. I didn't get back until late last night. Oh well, it's to be expected after going to the Hatter Residence for a midnight Tea-party. Who does that anyway, in what sense is that normal? But, what is…Normal?…I can't remember anymore. Alice is right, Nightmare will know what to do, he isn't a dream demon for nothing right. He should understand the meanings of dreams seeing as though he can create them. Then it's settled.

"Hey Alice, what time change should we go there?" I asked the girl as I sat patiently waiting for Vivaldi to finish my hair.

"Go where?" Alice asked with wide blue eyes and an innocent look on her face. Why do I bother, I mean seriously? How can you forget so quickly?

"To Clover Country, Should we go during the night period" I started as Vivaldi smiled and turned to Alice, starting to brush her hair gently like she did with me,

"At least Nightmare will be done with whatever work he had"

"We wouldn't count on it" Vivaldi laughed which caused me and Alice to laugh with her. It was true however, no matter what work Gray gave his lord, the subordinate would always end up doing it for him at some point or other. And so we stayed like that, doing each other's hair until the evening time period came and Vivaldi was called to do her duties as the judge. Me and Alice watched as the queen left her room with a maid before we started to tidy the room for the woman. What if Nightmare can't help me? I mean it…It didn't feel like a dream. It wasn't cloudy like a dream it was…it was…something else. I don't know what but still…it didn't feel right. Everything felt so familiar about those girls. But I'll go anyway, better see how the man is doing. Still up-chucking no doubt.

* * *

As soon as the night time change came, Alice and I found ourselves sitting in Nightmare's office with a blanket over the pair of us and mugs of hot chocolate. Who knew there was a door in the Clock tower that was connected here. But why the fuck is it snowing, it's so cold. I swear it was summer this morning. That's when Alice explained to me about how, instead of time changes, the Country of Clover changes Seasons. The Clover Tower has winter. Joy!

"It's so nice and warm in here now that the heaters working" Alice smiled as she sipped on her chocolate. I sipped on mine lost in thought. I still couldn't get over Nightmare being a real person, I thought he was just as his name states.

"That's not very nice, I am indeed real" The silver haired man spoke as he walked over to me and Alice and took our blanket before sitting between us. He placed an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer as he smiled,

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know, you did wake me up you know" I said calmly as I sipped my drink some more. I felt the males arm move from my shoulders until his hand was gently placed on the shoulder closer to him,

"I don't appreciate being woken up before 10 on my day's off"

"What did you want me to do, I was calling out to you since you arrived in that place" Nightmare explained. I looked at him and sighed. He looked so childish with his single grey eye dabbed with a small tear,

"I couldn't see you but I knew you were there…AND I'M NOT CHILDISH"

"Say's the man throwing a tantrum over being called a child" Gray said as he placed a pile of papers on Nightmare's desk. I inwardly sweat-dropped, poor Nightmare…working even during this time. That is a bit harsh Gray,

"Now would Miss Ebony like to explain her troubles? If not I must ask you to leave so Lord Nightmare can finish his work"

"GRAAAYYY, THAT'S CHILD LABOR"

"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't a child" I sarcastically joked, smiling with my head tilted as I looked at the incubus. I tried my best to look as innocent as I could, apparently it worked as the silver haired male removed his hand, and looked to the floor in silence. Alice giggled with me before I looked at the open fire,

"Well there were these four girls asleep in some kind of bubbles. And there was this woman dressed like a princess. She had some kind of flowered headdress and pure white hair. She said 'So you've come child' but when I didn't answer she sort of hid her face. I didn't get a very accurate look but she had a face. So she must be a Role-holder of some sorts"

"Yeah, And there were the ribbons that were just floating in front of you remember. Right before Nightmare woke you up" Alice explained to the incubus. I looked at him to see the male lost in thought for a moment before the male jerked forwards and coughed up blood. A few drops bounced from the hand he used to cover his mouth, and splatted onto my white, button up shirt. His head turned to Alice with a glare as she sweat-dropped and held her hands up in defense,

"Well then, that'll teach you to read people's minds"

"Alice, I think you should leave and clear your head. Gray can you get me some tissues and a bucket" I said as Alice's innocent smile disappeared when I glared at her with my single golden eye. I think it kind of threw her off guard as she did what I said without another word. Gray followed behind her before coming back with a box of tissues and a bin. I took a tissue and Nightmare's hand before gently wiping his hand while he wiped his face off,

"You know…I think this is the first time she's done what I said without some cheeky comment"

"Gray please leave, I need a word with Ebony alone. Please find Alice and wait outside my room" The male said. I watched as the dark haired subordinate walked out the room and closed the door, leaving Nightmare and me alone,

"Thank you, your kind Ebony. I like that about you, but it's strange. You never drank the medicine from either Heart Country or Clover Country, yet you're still loved by the residents that live here"

"Thank you, really. I like you too…as a friendly figure. Now what is it you wanted?" I asked the man as he stood up and walked over to his desk. I followed but kept the blanket wrapped around my small and short body. I'm only what, 5'2 so I guess I'm average height really, but a short average. Nightmare quickly turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. His single eye staring at my own single visible eye,

"What's wrong?"

"Take it off. Stop hiding from who you are" Nightmare said sternly as he placed his hands on my pale skinned cheeks. His thumb, rubbing the flesh bringing a slight blush at how close we were. Sure he was sickly, but he was still cute. I felt his hand rise to my covered right eye before his fingertips slipped under the black fabric and drew it away from my face…Just as Alice and Gray walked into the office…

* * *

**HEHE Ebony neck-raped Elliot (sorry i think it's funny). So what kind of dreams will Ebony encounter as her adventure (Time) continues. Find out in the next chapter Peace and Marshmallows XX**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Take it off. Stop hiding from who you are" Nightmare said sternly as he placed his hands on my pale skinned cheeks. His thumb; rubbing the flesh bringing a slight blush at how close we were. Sure he was sickly, but he was still cute. I felt his hand rise to my covered right eye before his fingertips slipped under the black fabric and drew it away from my face…Just as Alice and Gray walked into the office…_

(Ebony's POV)

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the black, eye patch fall from my covered eye. I closed my eyes tightly; I couldn't let anyone else see my eyes. They'd ask question and I wouldn't be able to answer them. I slightly opened my golden eye and saw a look on Nightmare's face I didn't think he could make, he looked…scary. I moved my head slightly and felt his hand on my face still; he was covering my eye from them. Bless him; even a dream demon can be sensitive. He gave me a glance before turning back to both Alice and Gray with his grey eye narrowing and his eyebrows furrowing. Now I know why so many people fear him. I don't like this atmosphere at all.

"I told you to wait until I called you in. Please leave" Nightmare said darkly, I closed my startled eye and held my breath hoping Alice and Gray would leave but Alice just stood there. Suddenly Nightmare once again threw up all over my sort of white shirt. On instinct, my eyes shot open as I caught the Incubus as he fell into my shorter body. His breathing was laboured as one of his pale hands gripped onto my shoulders to try and support himself. I placed a hand on his silver haired head and gently forced him to look away. I glared over at the wall opposite me and slowly turned my head towards Alice and Gray. I watched with my one red eye and single golden eye as Alice's eyes widened as she gasped and held a hand to her slightly parted lips, barely seconds later did she run out the room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I looked to Gray with a slightly calmer looking face and he simply nodded before leaving to go and bring Alice back. As the door shut I sighed heavily. I pulled one of Nightmare's arms around my neck and helped him to his room. Why did Alice's thoughts always seem to do this to him? I helped him onto his bed and removed his shirt before slipping the covers up to his bare shoulders. I went and got a bowl of water and a cloth before wiping the dried blood from his sleeping face. The poor guy gets it so hard some days. I slipped a piece of his silvery hair behind his ear and away from his face before standing and heading towards the door,

"Ebony"

I turned to see Nightmare trying to sit; I rushed over to him and helped him up before sitting on the bed next to him. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I could feel he had a temperature starting up. I sighed and placed my cool hand to his forehead. I looked at the man and smiled, for someone who is a fully grown male and a Lord or this tower; it amazes me that he is still such a child. But I wouldn't want him any other way.

"Your so kind hearted Ebony" The male spoke to me quietly.

"Thank you, but that was how I was raised" I miss the people who raised me for a couple of years. After what I was and what I'd done to several people… I felt safe at the church, even if I did commit unruly sins.

"Ebony…Beware the doors in the forest. I fear something may cause you to be lost forever if you enter one"

"_Beware of the doors, I don't…get it_" I thought to myself as Nightmare fell asleep on my lap. Gray entering the room a few moments later to rid me of the male so I could go back to the hatter estate and apologise to Alice.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ebony walked in through her bedroom door at the Hatter Residence and closed it behind her, falling against the wooden object and sliding to the floor. She'd run all the way here from the Clock tower after Gray showed her the way back. Then she'd run all the way to the Hatter Residence to make sure no one would see her without her eye patch. There was a knock on the girl's bedroom door before it opened slightly and tapped against her back. A familiar voice to the girl hit her ears as she pulled a part of her back, curly hair over her red eye and looked over her shoulder to see Elliot standing at the door. She stood up and walked away, sitting on her bed. Elliot walked in and closed the door behind him; he walked over to Ebony and sat beside her. His shoulder gently nudged the girl as she stared at the floor, her pale white face hidden from the world. Without warning the girl turned to Elliot and flung her arms around his neck. The male was shocked slightly at Ebony's change in attitude, before his purple eyes softened and he returned the hug; squeezing the girl softly. Ebony's hands trailed up from Elliot's neck and into his ginger, wavy hair until her soft fingertips reached the base of one of Elliot's ears. He tensed up in the girls grip but relaxed when she slowly traced her finger tips over the sensitive appendage. Ebony gently petted Elliot's ear until his grip slightly tightened and a purring noise came from him. Ebony stopped and hugged Elliot tightly before letting her arms drop.

"Elliot, could you go and find me something to cover my eye. I lost my eye patch in Clover Country somewhere" Ebony asked her male friend as his arms slowly let her small body go.

"Sure, what were you doing in Clover Country?"

"Alice wanted to see how Nightmare was doing. Then certain things happened and I ended up being covered in blood because Alice doesn't realise when to stop thinking about fucking Blood. And I think Nightmare caught on and you can guess the rest" Ebony said as she smiled and pointed to her blood stained shirt. Elliot nodded and left the room which left Ebony alone again. She quickly jumped from her bed and looked out her window and up at the dark sky. This was a long night time change, or maybe she'd been in Clover Country for a while. Shrugging it off, the waist length, curly, black haired girl changed into her PJ's and crawled back on the bed. As the girl fluffed her pillows up a bit, something small and rustic fell onto the floor. Ebony's head turned to the sound of the noise and what she found caused a similar shiver to run down her spine, the same shiver she felt when she touched the book that Dee and Dum found. On the wooden floor lay an old looking key that was slightly rusted. Ebony leaned over and picked it up before shrugging and placing it under her pillows. As the black haired girl lay on her back she closed her long, black lashed, multi-tonal eyes. Her mind falling, once again into darkness. As the girl slept however, Elliot came back in the room with some bandages for the girl's eye. The male looked at Ebony for a minute as her black hair shined in the light from the moon that was seeping in through the closed curtains. Her pale white skin glowing in the light while her eyelashes slightly flickered as she slept. Elliot smiled to himself and sat beside the girl on her bed. He leaned over her body and placed his hands by her head. He gently lifted her head up and wrapped the bandage around her left eye. When Elliot was finished he gently placed the girl head back on her pillow and kissed her cheek gently. He pulled away and slipped onto the floor, gently taking one of the girl's small hands and placing it on his head as he propped himself up against the bed with his back to it.

Ebony's eyes finally opened to see herself once again in the strange white dream realm. The ropes of ribbon still hung around the place and the circular platform's still spread around. However this time the four floating balls that contained the girls were gone. Ebony looked around to see the woman was also gone. Ebony looked over to a slightly higher platform and judged the distance between the one she was on and her target. Biting her lip she walked backwards to the edge of her platform and got into position. Ebony ran full speed towards the platform she was aiming for and just as she reached the edge of her platform she jumped into the air. But as she held out her hands to grab the other ledge something warm touched her cheek which caught her off guard and she ended up falling towards the icy water below her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact yet nothing happened. Ebony's red and gold eyes opened and found themselves staring into a familiar face, her reflection. Suddenly Ebony's reflection got smaller as she was lifted into the air and paced back onto her platform from before. This time when she looked up, the woman with the pure white hair and cascading, blue dress was floating in the air. A band of white ribbon was floating behind her as she held out one hand towards the girl, in which Ebony was now standing with a ribbon tied around her waist. Said ribbon unravelled and drifted away all the while the woman's head was down and her arm slowly followed. Ebony stared up at the woman in complete silence, her black hair falling over her eyes and face completely.

"I have been waiting for you" the woman spoke as Ebony just stared her down, a strange feeling starting to simmer inside her body.

"Look Lady, I have no idea who you are but you have no right to bring me here" Ebony said blankly as the feeling remained ticking inside her like a bomb.

(Ebony's POV)

I swear if this woman doesn't let me see Nightmare I'm going to slap her. But can I do it, I don't know. I've never felt like this before, I feel trapped like a bird. I can see the exit but I can't reach it, it's like I'm tied to a wall by a single thread of string that has the strength of 20 elephants. If she doesn't give me and answer I think I may just blow up…I'll fucking take her down with me? Why do I feel so angry, I'm never angry? I'm always happy like Alice and Vivaldi said.

"Excuse me I'm talking to-"

"You have finally come, to set me free"

"You what" I said suddenly taking back by this woman's strange tone of talking. I flipped back the black hair that was in my eyes and watched as the woman's head slowly lifted. Her baby blue eye shadow came into view along with her purple tinted lips. I suddenly felt a band in my stomach snap telling me I should run away, but I couldn't move. The woman lifted her hands out towards me and at that moment I felt something tighten around both my wrists. When I turned to run I was thrown into the air and left to dangle by my wrists. It fucking hurts, this woman is crazy. What the fuck is she one about being set free. I want freedom of this place but I don't go all bondage on people when I see them do I…I hope she can't read minds. I looked up to my wrists to see them starting to get red as the ribbon around them was tightening. Again I looked at the woman and her eyes were still freaking shut. _Sleep-walker_ _much_.

"Lady please, I don't know who you are of what you want. But this is really hurting my wrists so if you could please let me g-"

"Never, not until I see Damian. Bring Damian Hurst to me and then" The woman started. I watched as she suddenly disappeared into thin air. I writhed around a little bit and finally felt the ribbon loosen, only for them to tighten dramatically and break my wrists. I let out a yelp and called for Nightmare, yet this time he didn't come, I didn't even feel his presence there like I usually could. This time I was all alone; although as soon as I thought that, the woman appeared beside me and grabbed my throat tightly, I cried out as she dug her long white nails into my pale flesh, blood oozing down my body. I cried out again and this time the woman practically shouted into my ear as she clenched my neck so tightly that my vision went black immediately,

"THEN I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE"

* * *

(Elliot's POV)

As I sat on the floor with Ebony's pale, yet soft and gentle hand on my head; I heard her moving slightly in under her covers. I swear if Nightmare's making her feel uncomfortable again I'll choke him. That's one thing I've notice with Ebony though, no matter how close I get to her, she refuses to push me away. Hell I shot her when she first came here; mind you it was only her leg. I felt bad for it so I guess I was at fault when she said I was kind to stay with her in the hospital. That's how she met Sam, the faceless woman she lives with. Nice lady I guess. But still, if anyone else gets too close to her I feel strange and she seems to feel uncomfortable, I can see it in her golden eye when Vivaldi hugged her. Same with Alice, but I think Ebony has become accustom to it all now. Even if she doesn't say it, I'll always know when she's uncomfortable or upset. For some reason I can just feel it.

In my train of thoughts I completely missed what was happening and Ebony grabbed my hair and pulled it harshly. I tried to get away and grabbed Ebony's wrist's in my large hands, that's when I knew something was wrong, her wrists were burning. I jumped up from the floor and sat down next to the girl. I gently placed my other hand at her neck as I saw a darker shade on her skin which wasn't there before. I placed my hands on the girl's shoulders and gently shook her yet she didn't open her eye. I shook her a bit more harshly and she still didn't respond. She just kept on making this whimpering sound and her breathing was laboured …. She was straining to breathe. What's happening? Surely Nightmare would have found her and taken her away from this dream. Suddenly I felt something firm yet soft touch my face and a high pitched scream rang in my ears; before I knew it I was staring into Ebony's single red eye as she had a scared look on her face and her breath was still. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and then I realised she must have hit me. I looked at her in shock that such a kind and caring girl could do that much damage. That actually stings something awful, I let Ebony's shoulders go and smiled at her hoping to see her lovely smile, the one she usually has on her face if not all the time. But that never happened.

"E-Elliot…I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't wake up, and I couldn't b-breathe and" that was all I heard from her hoarse voice as she flung her arms around me and burst out crying. Wait Ebony never cried…not even when I shot her. It took me not even a second to wrap my arms around her small body as she curled up on my lap and hid her face in my shoulder. It felt nice holding her like this, but not while _she_ was like this; this just made me feel upset as well.

After a while of letting her tears out, I asked Ebony what she was dreaming about to get her so scared. I took her into the living room and made us some drinks. I gave the black haired girl a hot chocolate whilst I had a coffee, there would be a time change soon anyway, and this has been a long night period. It happens though. I sat beside Ebony as she rested on her sleepy little head on my shoulder; I had one of my arms resting along the back of the sofa behind Ebony while my other hand was busy holding my drink. And we just sat there, although we didn't do or say anything, we didn't need to. It was a really tranquil place to be at this time and it felt nice. I took a sip from my drink before I noticed something, Ebony's red eye was staring at the book that Dee and Dum had left on the coffee table. It was the same book Ebony had seen before, the same book we'd all seen before. But whilst Ebony was away in Clover Country she missed Dee and Dum trying to open it. They tried picking the lock, cutting the binds, blowing it up. They even got Mary mad and used it as a shield and still the lock remained sealed up tightly. I also noticed something else, something about Ebony…I swear her eyes used to be golden…maybe it was just the sun.

Whatever the case, I hope that this dream was a one off. I don't like seeing Ebony like this, it hurts me somehow. I don't know if Ebony realises what I'm talking about but I think I like her, more than I should another person. But I'm cool with it if she just wants to be friends, I like it like this anyway, and I wouldn't want to lose this. I look at the black haired girl whose head is now on my lap, her hair covering her face like a blanket of darkness. I placed my free arm from the back of the sofa, onto her shoulder and gently rub my thumb up and down it. Ebony snuggled further into my lap and my ears twitched as the night changed to evening. I better get her back into her bed before Blood (or worst, the twins) see's this. I'd never live it down and Ebony would be oblivious. But I don't want to disturb her, she looks so peaceful like the Ebony everyone knows and loves. I gently pull her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear, before I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Elliot…you're not taking advantage of our guest are you?" I hear Blood's voice say. My ears twitch as he walks into the room and sits in an armchair close to Ebony and I,

"I wonder what would happen if she woke up with you doing that?"

"Sorry, I would get to work but I was up most of the night with her" I explained as the black haired man merely smiled.

"So I heard, I'm glad Alice and the twins are heavy sleepers. I heard her scream?" Blood said as he crossed his leg over the other and rested his head on his arm, which was propped up on the arm of the chair. I think this was the first time he looked sincere. And that wasn't a good thing.

"She had a bad dream, But that's not the worst. When I was trying to wake her I noticed she has burn marks on both of her wrists and one around her neck. They weren't there before" I explain as I pointed to said areas. Blood looked where I was pointing then came and sat next to us, getting a closer look at the girl's wrists and neck.

"Nightmare did tell me, to tell you…He couldn't get into her dream this time. Something powerful was blocking him off"

Blood explained to me…I don't like the sound of that…

* * *

**Who is this woman that Ebony keeps dreaming of and why is she there. Find out soon thanks for reading, Peace and Marshamallows XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where things start to fuck up, i wonder what Ebony will get up to =^-^= xx jokes nothing like that just yet.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Elliot took Ebony back to her room and tucked her into her bed. He brushed back parts of her full fringe, all of which was overgrown; and kissed her bandaged forehead. He then walked to the door to see her body stirring slightly before he closed the door and busied himself with work. Behind the closed door of Ebony's room, she yawned sleepily and sat up. Her single red eye looking around the room, in her sleepy state she didn't quite register how she got into the room until a knocking came at her door. A maid's voice called out through the door saying something about Sam that left Ebony with three blue question marks floating over her head. When the maid walked away silence filled the room once again,

"Me thinks I should go to work now" The black haired girl mumbled to herself. She looked up at the blue floating question marks and frowned, swatting them away with her pale hand.

Ebony pushed back her covers and sat on the edge of the bed, she let her body glide gracefully into a lump on the floor before she crawled over to her drawers and pulling out some clean clothes. She replaced her PJ's with her usual button up, long sleeved shirt that had ruffles at the neck, a pair of black, knee-high shorts, a pair of black and white stripped socks and this time the girl added a black waistcoat to her collection. She stood up and walked over to a vanity mirror and braided her long, curly black hair into her usual twin braids. She then vanished into a bathroom and freshened up. It was only when the girl came into the room to sort her fringe out, did she notice Elliot's handy work…on the wrong eye. The girl froze. No one except Nightmare- and most recently Alice- had seen her other eye. The girl took in a deep breath and closed her eye.

"_It's okay, it was dark and he was probably tired, if he asked about it, I'll just say he was seeing things and say it was an accident_" Ebony thought to herself as she unwound the bandages and placed them on the vanity table. She stared at her reflection, into her golden and red eyes. She was technically right, it was an accident, but because of that accident the nun's at the church in which Ebony grew up in, had told her to conceal it as red is the colour of evil. Ebony sighed and opened the draw of the vanity mirror and found a spare eye patch that she had placed there. She pulled the black material over her red eye and rearranged her hair before bolting out the room, nearly running over Blood. The girl shouted a sorry to the male as she grabbed a pair of doll shoe's form Alice's room,

"I wonder if she's okay, I haven't seen her since the eye incident in Nightmare's office"

Ebony shrugged and smiled to herself before legging it down the hallway, slipping her black shoes on at the same time. She jumped out the door and down the path, smiling all the way as she kicked a pile of leaves into the air and spun around in a circle as they fell around her in a shower of green and gold. Ebony's sudden happiness came to a halt as she felt a weight in her waistcoat's pocket. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a rustic, metal key. Ebony's single golden eye widened in shock as she knew she'd left that key under her pillow in the Hatter mansion. Ebony stood for a while, she wasn't so sure how long exactly but long enough for someone to notice her. They called her name, snapping the girl from her trance and causing her to slip the key back into her pocket. Ebony looked around with an innocent expression on her face, one with a big golden eye and her lips, slightly parted. Her single golden eye met with a tall gingerette with long, fluffy, brown ears. Those ears were standing on end and a surprised look was on the males face. Ebony waved before half skipping half running over to Elliot. She flung her arms around his neck and giggled while doing so. When the girl let go Elliot was blushing but he still had a smile on his face.

"Why are you out here, are you going to work now?" The male asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well I was on my way, then I was going to go home and check up on Sam, she's probably worried that I haven't been back in a while" Ebony smiled as she kicked the dirt with her feet.

"Well, I've done everything I needed to do today, I was just heading back." The ginger started, Ebony looked up at him and smiled as she took his hand and started walking in a random direction,

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

"I was going to work, but I really don't feel like it today so I'm going to pop my head in and say I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm feeling rough today. At the moment I do feel quite…bleh"

"So why am I coming along?"

"Because I enjoy your company and because I don't really like walking through this part of woods on my own. Even during the day time. I'd like to hope I'm beside someone who can protect me if any danger arrives" Ebony giggled, Elliot just rolled his eyes at the girl's carefree spirit. It made him feel happy.

* * *

" SSSSAAAAAMMMM " Ebony sung out to her faceless brunette friend-sister. A soft 'hey' was heard by the girl signalling someone was home. Ebony slipped off her doll shoes and invited Elliot inside; she walked up to the kitchen doorway and leaned sideways into the middle of the entrance,

"Hey, sorry I didn't come back for a couple of time changes, did you worry?"

"At first yes, but the Dream Demon told me you were in safe hands…as safe as the mafia can get. Elliot I know your there, come in and take a seat"

"She's telepathic" Elliot whispered into Ebony's ear as he too leaned into the entrance of the kitchen. Ebony giggled and stood up straight before walking into the kitchen. She took a seat and watched as Elliot followed suit. Sam turned and smiled holding her warm drink in her hands.

"No I was upstairs and I saw both you walking this way" Sam smiled as she sat opposite Ebony. The three starting randomly talking about whatever the topic changed to when there was a knock at the door. Ebony stood up and raced to the door before opening it to reveal a male with short, brown hair in a red jacket,

"Who is it?"

"It's my favourite cousin" Ebony shouted as she walked into the kitchen, the male in red following her,

"Well this is a houseful now isn't it?"

"Hey everyone, ah Mr Elliot, it's nice to see you again" Ace smiled as he took a seat next to Sam. No, Ace wasn't lost this time; he usually came over to Ebony and Sam's house. Nobody knew why, not even Alice. He seemed happier since Ebony turned up; in fact most people did,

"Ebony, you'll never guess what happened today?"

"What, what" Ebony asked as she shimmied her chair further towards the table.

"Alice tells the weirdest stories, she said the reason you wear your eye patch was because you had strange eyes. How funny is that, she dreams up the strangest of things" Ebony's smile never faltered but in her mind she was faceplanting a cactus. Sam was casually sipping her tea while in her head she was evilly glaring at the girl in the blue dress, that sweet innocent, caramel blonde. Elliot was sat up straight, his ears on end as his eyes looked at Ebony who was smiling. Ace was just smiling…and being Ace-like,

"Come to think of it, why do you wear the eye patch?"

"Well, this question had to be asked by someone sooner or later. I'm just glad it's you who's asking. When I was 8 years old I was attacked by a dog after I accidentally fell on it. I can't clearly remember how, but I ended up having to wear this" Ebony asked pointing to her black eye patch.

"Well…that explains it, I bet the dog feels guilty for doing that to such a pretty girl" Ace smiled as he stood from his seat,

"I just remembered I have to go and see Julius" Ace smiled as he started walking towards the door. Just as he reached the kitchen doorway, Sam spoke up and stood.

"Actually Ace can you hold on for a second, I need to go out and get something from the store. Can you stay here and make sure nothing happens between those two" The brunette faceless said to the brown haired male before darting out the house. Just before the door shut she shouted thanks,

"Thanks you're a life saver Ace"

"Well, she's half right" Ace laughed. Ebony giggled and caught his head in a headlock before giving him a knuckle burning noogie. Ace gave a manly scream as his free hands found Ebony's sides and started tickling her, causing her to let go and jump behind a sitting Elliot,

"Aw I think somebody's ticklish"

"Ace no…don't… Elliot save me" Ebony pleaded with a teary golden eye. Elliot blushed slightly before looking at Ace who had an actually smile on his face while his hands were raised and his fingers danced up and down. Elliot smiled to himself and turned back to Ebony before gently taking her shoulders and flipping her onto the table. Elliot started tickling the girl's sides while Ace joined in tickling by her hips. The three of them were laughing and having fun when a loud THUD sounded from upstairs. The three of them stopped their laughter chain and looked at each other, Ebony sat up and Elliot helped her to the floor before she went into a cupboard and pulled out a metal pole. She looked back at the pair, who had drawn their weapons as they gave her a questioning look,

"It was a spare rod left over from when the plumber fitted a new boiler"

"You better get behind us. If they try anything you'll be the worst off" Elliot said as he looked at a now slightly angry Ace. Ebony nodded and whispered directions to Elliot, Ebony followed behind him and Ace behind Ebony. It was a single sound but it came from Ebony's room. Elliot and Ace went beside the girl's bedroom door like police characters do in movies before Elliot nodded to Ace and kicked the door open. Ebony ran in the room with her metal rod at the ready but nobody was there, the room lay empty. Ebony looked around to find everything in its rightful place. The bed was neatly made, the window was slightly open like the way it always was, and the desk was clearly organized, just like the girl had left it. The black haired teen sighed and threw her rod onto her bed. Elliot and Ace walked in behind her and placed their weapons away. Ace was looking around the girl's room in amazement; he looked at Ebony and smiled before hugging her small body.

"Looks like somebody's a little rebel" Ace taunted as he poked Ebony's pale cheek. She shrugged the male off and fell backwards onto her bed. She sat up and looked at the pair of males in her room. She gestured them to sit down and they did…either side of her on her bed,

"So, what made that noise?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Ebony said as she looked around her room trying to find anything that was out of the ordinary. Her single golden eye came to rest upon her desk. Something about it seemed off but she couldn't place it. The pot of pencils remained in the corner along with a pot of paintbrushes; next to the pots was a set of coloured pencils and a notebook that was slightly open. Then there was a strange old book that was closed and very thick. Next to that was a cup that was used to hold water.

"Ebony, how did the twin's book end up in your room?" Elliot asked as he stood and walked over to the book. He picked it up and looked at the lock on it. Shrugging, he placed the book back down and stood by the window. The time period changed and now it was night again. Ebony sighed and closed her window, shutting the curtain straight after.

"Hey, is that book supposed to do that?" Ace's voice asked. Elliot and Ebony looked at the book to see it shining an ominous lilac colour. Ebony suddenly remembered the key in her pocket and pulled it out, that too was glowing. She missed the way Elliot and Ace looked at her as she looked at the book.

(Ebony's POV)

I looked at the book and my mind went blank. All my thoughts vanished yet one remained. My only thought was to open the book, release what was inside into the world. It's just a book right, but ever since I first saw it, I've been having these disturbing dreams. Maybe it's my imagination,_ but imagination can turn into nightmares. _Maybe I'm losing my sanity,_ sanity which becomes madness_. I reached the book and held it in one arm as the bottom of the book rested against my ribs. I placed the key into the lock and turned it slowly.

"Hey Ebony, I'm not sure it's a good idea to open that thing" I heard a familiar voice say. Yet for some reason I couldn't answer back. I felt something warm on my shoulders as my vision suddenly went white, not black…white. I felt a gentle wind quickly run over my body as my hand gripped the book cover, I tried to stop myself from opening it but I couldn't do anything. I wasn't controlling my body. Suddenly my vision came back and I was staring into Elliot's deep amethyst eyes with my own single golden one. The room went silent as I took in a sharp breath…Then in an instance my room and everything in it turned into water and crashed around Ace, Elliot and me.

(Elliot's POV)

I watched as Ebony pulled out a key from her waistcoats pocket, that too was glowing a strange colour. I couldn't help but watch as she walked over to the book and picked it up really gracefully. She rested the book on her ribcage area and slowly turned around. I saw the key was in the lock that kept the book hidden from this world and Ebony was slowly turning it, that's when I noticed her eyes, or the only one that was visible. Instead of her usual golden honey colour, it was now pure silver. Her pupils were no longer visible and the usual happy look on her face had gone and was replaced with a very serious yet angry expression on it. Her lips, which were naturally tinted with a perfect pale pink, were now slightly purple and her pale white skin now held a strange shimmer to it, like she was hit with a glitter bomb.

"Hey Ebony, I'm not sure it's a good idea to open that thing" I said with slight suspicion in my eye. If that wasn't Ebony, she probably won't listen to a word I say. I walked up to the girl I used to know and took her shoulders as her hand now gripped the book's front cover. I shook Ebony by her shoulders as she ripped open the book. In a quick flash of light I saw Ebony return to the girl I became friends with as she took in a sharp breath. Suddenly water surrounded us as the floor, walls and furniture burst into water and disappeared beneath and around us all.I tried to grab Ebony but she just disappeared. Lost in the waves that surrounded us.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ebony's single golden eye opened to find she was encased inside a bubble. She looked to her side and saw the same four girls as she'd seen in her dreams. She looked around the placed she was in to find it was the exact same place as she'd been dreaming of. She even saw the same woman floating in the air, her head on thick white and long hair still held down to the ground. Ebony blinked and lifted a finger up to the side of the bubbled and poked it, this caused the bubbled to burst and left Ebony to fall onto a white platform which soon was covered in water from the bubble. Ebony shivered and held her arms across her body to keep as much warmth as she could in. Her golden eye looked up to the woman whose head slowly lifted.

"I have been waiting all this time" the woman began. Her white fringe fell onto either side of her pale face as she lifted her head fully. She lifted her arms and the rope like ribbons wrapped themselves around the drenched girl's body and lifted her up. Ebony, too weak to even struggle, was left dangling a foot above the ground. It wasn't until a gunshot was heard did Ebony let out a scream as she fell into the arms of a certain gingerette. He jumped from platform to platform until he was caught with the ribbons leaving Ebony to fall and slide over a platform until she was left hanging for her life. She was pulled up by Ace who stood in front of her with two swords drawn. Ebony peeked out from behind him to see Elliot trapped inside a bubble, Ebony felt tears well up in her eye. A pair of ribbons flew towards Ace as he sliced threw them. The woman's face becoming more and more visibly frustrated,

"Give me Damian Hurst"

A whole hoard of ribbons flew at Ace. A few he missed but one slip up lead him to become trapped inside a bubbled as well. The ribbons lined themselves up and rushed at a terrified Ebony. She was stood at the edge of her platform and by accidentally taking one step back, she fell into the wind. A sudden roar was heard as Ebony's body landed on something smooth and scaly. The girl flew up towards to woman and time seemed to stop as her face past the woman's…Her eyes opened and silver eyes stared into a single golden one as a tear left Ebony's eye. She flew up into whiteness before darkness engulfed her once again….

"After all this time, it seems as though I will finally be free" the woman murmured to herself as she watched the lilac and pastel green being carry Ebony higher and higher through her dimension until they disappeared with a small flash of red.

* * *

**God i know i made this woman up, but she's annoying...and she's disturbing. Who is this Damian Hurst and what just saved Ebony. Hope people are enjoying this :) Peace and Marshmallows XX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, Sup. 5th Chapter so far. To those who have seen this how am I doing? I won't post a new chapter if this is crap. PM me what you think so far and what you think is going to happen, I would like to Know your idea's Pretty please. I'd love to know what poeple think :) XX**

* * *

"_After all this time, it seems as though I will finally be free" the woman murmured to herself as she watched the li__lac and pastel green being carry Ebony higher and higher through her dimension until they disappeared with a small flash of red._

(Ebony's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, tiredness still gripping my body before I smelt something sweet yet smoky. I managed to focus on a little flicker of light that was caged inside of something. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, my back and arms cracking as I did so. I stretched and got a better look at my surroundings. I was in some sort of cave, there was a small fire burning away and I was sat upon a somehow cosy and comfortable bunch of leaves and twigs. I suppose it looked like a nest for a human. I stood up and looked around the cave, and there on the far side of the cave lay something that made me freeze in my spot (and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for two seconds). Fast asleep was a shimmering lilac thing of some sorts, I'm guessing it was female from its colour but in wonderland there's no guarantee your hunches are correct. It also had a light, pastel green mane which travelled down its neck until it reached its back, a bit like a horse and it had a little tuft of green at the end of its tail, like a lion. The body of the monster had small muscles but nothing to masculine, its face was very feminine looking with small features and delicate details. The things nails were long and look very sharp yet not sharp enough to actually hurt. I walked over to it to get a closer look when a soft feminine voice spoke out to me.

"I'm guessing you're awake, judging from your rapid heartbeat" The thing spoke before lifting its head and looking at me. I stood with my hands up in a surrendering stance as the thing stood on its all-fours and sat down like a cat, facing me,

"Child, do not fear me. I've no interest in eating you"

"Who a-are y-you, w-where am I?" I stuttered, mainly down to being scared shitless. I looked up to the being and let my hands fall to my sides. I looked into the things eyes and now clearly saw that it was a dragon, one with big and bright green eyes. I noticed the dragon was also wearing a collar. It wasn't very thick and it was made from large chains. The only thing on it was a big heart shaped crystal that was a pastel lilac colour.

"My name is Destiny; I am the guardian of that book you so carelessly opened. And at the moment you are in the Deadlands of what once, was a part of Wonderland"

"Hey, don't blame me for opening that book. It ended up in my room somehow and when the night period came it started glowing. Along with this key" I state as I reached into my waistcoat's pocket but felt nothing but the material it was made from. I quickly checked the other pocket and then my short's pockets but I couldn't find it,

"It's gone"

"But of course, the key has served its purpose. It doesn't need to exist anymore which means you are that woman's main target. Tell me, have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"Yes, there were four girls trapped inside pods and this woman kept asking me for a man named Damian Hurst. But I have no clue as to who he is. Then when I opened the book with Elliot and Ace, we ended up in that place from my dreams and then…Oh god...Ace…Elliot, I have to get them back I-"

"You are a foolish person to go back there. No one has ever escaped that woman and then some scrawny child who hides her true identity is randomly saved by someone she doesn't even know. If you go back, she'll kill you and then she will be free"

"But I have to get them back, Ace is like my Cousin and Elliot is…well…Elliot is a good friend" I muttered as I hung my head low. To lose Ace would be bad but to lose Elliot, I couldn't carry on. I'd miss him too much; I'd miss them both too much. That's when I realised something; this 'dragon' said she was a guardian of that book. I lifted my head and glared at her,

"If you say you're a guardian for that book, you didn't do a very good job"

"What do you mean, child?" Destiny asked as her head came down closer to mine as she positioned herself in a crouched position.

"Well, the book ended up in the hands of two very un-innocent twins who like to kill people when playing games, they even blew it up. You then let a '_child_' open the book and now she's in trouble with some woman she's never even met"

"You were careless to let yourself fall into her trap, you must be very special to have such a strong bond with that woman that even Mr Nightmare couldn't save you"

"What were you doing this entire time miss guardian…sleeping" And with that sentence that slipped from my lips, the dragon blew a puff of smoke at me from her nose which caused me to fall to the ground as she sat up-right again. She looked down at me and hung her head almost in shame.

"I never said being a guardian was an easy task, someone stole the book from me and my master a long time ago and I could never relocate it" Destiny explained to me. I sighed and sat down on the cold floor of the cave. I lifted my legs up to my chest and hugged them before hiding my head in my legs. I miss Elliot already. I wish this was just a dream and that I'm asleep in my room with Elliot watching over me…Oh and Ace, can't forget Ace,

"There is a way to get them back…but it's dangerous. When my master told me that that woman would choose a suitor for her release, I wasn't expecting a child such as yourself"

"I-I-'m…I'm not a child" I mumbled looking to the floor. Sure I'm always happy go lucky, sure I don't really take responsibility much but I'm not a child. Maybe I am.

"We shall see" Destiny said coldly. She blew fire down at the pile of burning sticks causing the flame to come back to life as the cave lit up again.

"Who is Damian Hurst?" I asked into my legs as I hide my face wanting to cry. The lump in my throat aching badly. I wanted Both Elliot and Ace back, There's no way for me to describe it. I just can't feel at the moment.

"That man _was_ my master, and he is the creator of the game in which young Miss Alice is playing"

"_Was_ your master, what happened to him?" I asked, my throat closing in on itself as I felt my eyes watering and my voice crack.

"He sacrificed his life to protect this world from the woman in your dream" Destiny told me as she puffed out her chest. I'm guessing she was supposed to make herself look proud.

"Huh, I'm confused" I mumbled. I was confused. He was some dragon's master who owned wonderland and now some woman is trying to kill me….Whaaa.

"Damian Hurst, the creator of Wonderlands game: He appointed me the guardian of that book you found. But it was stolen from me a very long time ago. It was stolen by the woman inside the book"

"So, she wasn't always inside, she was a real role holder" I said trying to get to the gist of the story. Destiny nodded her head and sighed. She stood on all fours before walking behind me and curling up, using her tail to shield me and keep me warm.

"The woman was indeed real, and she was my master's fiancée. But, my master taught her magic, the same magic he used to create the game, a very, very, _very_ powerful kind of magic that now ceases to exist. The woman asked for more power but Damian refused. She grew angry at him, stealing the book and using what magic she had to try and harm the beings of wonderland. As punishment my master trapped her soul inside the book you opened. He then used a high level of power to transform himself into a lock so that he and only he would be able to open it. But that was only his body. He used the rest of his magic to turn his soul into a key, a necklace and an unknown object. I hold the necklace, and the key was hidden, used as a door to a basement. But somehow you ended up with it"

"Why three things, why not just turn himself into a lock without a key, that way you wouldn't be able to open the book"

"If he used his whole self as a lock, a magical force would be able to undo it. The book was sealed with magic; therefore it could be unsealed by magic"

"Oh, so he used three objects to confuse people or weaken his power"

"Yes, but I have never found the third item. I think it is best not to be found"

"What was the woman's name and why are there other girl's in my dream?" I felt Destiny stiffen slightly before relaxing.

"You ask so many question child, you should be careful" Destiny said chuckling slightly, she took in a breath like she was thinking before she spoke again,

"Those are the girl's that lost the game; if I am not mistaken she plans to use those hearts to escape. But to do that she needs five altogether. And because you haven't lost nor progressed in your game, her hold on you isn't strong enough for her to steal your heart. The woman's name was Shiro Hana"

"But why does she want Elliot and Ace?"

"To trick you into going back, which I hope you will not be doing" That's it, she's crossed the line. I can go back if I want too, I have to. I'm not leaving them, not now not ever. If I don't go back then I might as well not bother living. Plus who will I tell Vivaldi and Blood. Okay Vivaldi may be please that Ace is out form her hair, but Julius will be upset. Even if he doesn't show it. And Blood would be pissed at me; I got his number 2 killed. Wait, why can't I go back? I have to go back to save them. What the fuck does this freaking Jabberwocky mean I can't go back. This isn't good, if I carry on with this mental argument something bad will happen. I can feel it in the back of my mind. All these years I have hidden the anger and insanity behind this wall of happiness and smiles. Why did I do that again, oh yeah, I grew up in a church. And in a church to lose control is to sin, and to sin is to go to hell. They should have done me the favour. Okay breathe, breathe… calm thoughts…calm thoughts.

"I am going back" I stated coldly into my legs. It was there in my mind, causing me to see the dark again. The dark I tried so hard to conceal, the dark I tried so hard no to feel. The darkness I let run my life when I burned that holy building to the ground. The only hope I saw that night was going to hell, the flames engulfing my small, pale body as I was whisked into the sweet kingdom of darkness,

"I have to save them...all of them"

"You have nothing to fight with, and that small and fragile body you foreigners have is very delicate I will not-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" I shouted as I stood up and turned around. I've had it. I hate it when people tell me what to do. I hate it to be caged like a bird…like the being I truly was. I forgot to tell you right, who and what I really am. I guess you'll just have to sit tight and find out. Because I am not the sweet smiley little child everyone thinks I am. I looked up and stared into the dragons bright green eyes as she looked into my single golden eye. That's when I saw it, there in her eyes. She knew what I was, and she knew I wouldn't back down. She sat up and sat like a very proud cat before she bowed her head down,

"I am going back to my home, getting what I need. Then I'm going to show that bitch what it's like to lose everything you ever lived for"

"If that is your choice, then I give you my luck. But do not think I will let you do this alone, I will be coming with you"

"Okay, I-I'm sorry I yelled" I said as I finally took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. It felt nice to explode sometimes. I just hope no one else has to see it. I turned and walked towards the exit of the cave

"Okay, shall we get going before morning comes? People might get a bit worried if they see a Jabberwocky standing outside my house"

"Yes Miss, get on my back it will be quicker" Destiny said as she walked towards me and crouched beside me. Lowering one of her wings, I climbed on and held onto the pastel green fur that made her mane. It was so soft and silky, for such a beast of wonderland.

She folded her wings flat against her body as she walked towards the exit. I leaned over her shoulder and gazed down at the never ending drop as the mountain turned to mist. I held on tight as she climbed up towards the sky, I didn't dare look down. It's been so long since I've flown. I clutched her hair tighter and leaned forwards as Destiny was perched at the tippy top of the mountain her cave resided in. Her wings opened out fully and she jumped. I was jolted by the sudden strength she possessed. I'm glad she's coming with me. I smiled as I leaned forwards and snuggled into her mane. Suddenly my stomach was in my mouth as she dropped towards the ground. She hovered above what appeared to be water, but upon close inspection I realised it was sand. The night can be very deceiving when it comes to landscapes. I wanted to do the scene from harry potter when he's riding the Hippogriff. But I just couldn't could I? What if someone saw? Suddenly we were back into the sky. On the climb into the sky I'd closed my eyes, but as soon as we levelled out I opened my golden eye to see the clear night sky and the country of hearts approaching. I looked behind me to see the full moon in all its shining glory. I looked to my hands that were tightly clutching the mane of Destiny. I let one hand loose, and held it out before I let my other hand loose and did the same. I felt so happy to be flying again. I closed my eyes feeling my long, curly black hair flowing freely in the wind. I felt someone watching me and when I opened my golden eye I saw Destiny looking at me and smiling. I quickly took her mane again and smiled as she motioned her head towards the town we were over.

* * *

We landed outside my house after some directions. I made Destiny wait in the forest for my owl call which was my signal that I was ready. I snuck into my room via climbing into my window from Destiny's back before she went to the forest. I shut my window and closed the curtain so that nothing looked suspicious. I went over to the mini locker I had under my desk and pulled out a small but long purse. I opened it out and took out a pair of sharpened hairdressing scissors which I placed on my desk. I then went to fish out a pin-tail comb, a cut-throat razor and my roller blades. I found my knee and arm pads and placed them on along with my wrist guards. I took off the doll shoe's I borrowed from Alice's room and placed them in the mini locker. I added my sharp objects to a belt I hand-made, and placed that belt around my hips. I then placed a small pocket knife around my thigh with a belt just in case I needed it. I stood up finally ready to face Shiro and that's when I noticed, the book was gone. That was the only I could get to that dimension. Now what do I do. I feel to the floor as I clutched my shoulders; my arms crossed over each other. If I c-can't get back, I'll never be able to save Ace and Elliot. Oh Elliot, I miss you so much, what do I do? I know it's not a dream but somewhere in the back of my mind I'm desperate hoping it is, just so I can wake up and hold my little fuzzy mafia bunny in my arms. I like Elliot I really do. Yet this feeling is so strange to me. I can do the hugs and cuddles and I can do the dates we go on to his favourite bakery. But to say the l-lov- I can't do it. I've never been able to do it. It's not the kind of person I am. I heard tapping at my window snapping me from my thoughts. I stood up and grabbed my blades; I opened the curtains and the window and climbed out onto Destiny's back before we flew into the forest. I slipped from her back to the ground and landed in a heap on the grassy floor. It's cold out here. And it's been dark for so long.

"Miss Ebony" Destiny said as she curled up around me protecting me from the cool night air. Her face came up to mine and nudged it lightly,

"Are you okay, you look like you're about to be sick"

"I'm fine, I just really miss Elliot" I mumbled as I hugged Destiny. She stiffened slightly before relaxing. I let go and stood up before realising my slip up,

"I mean, I miss Ace too"

I bit my lip trying to hide the blush that covered my white cheeks. That was embarrassing. Ah, Alice, I need to say sorry to her before anything else. And I'd better tell Vivaldi that Ace is lost but I know where he is. I asked Destiny to tell the guards of Ace and I would go and find Alice. Destiny dropped me off at the hatter Residence and flew off to the castle. I ran inside the mansion and straight into Blood's office, he'd know where Alice was.

"Blloooooooodddd" I shouted in a happy tune, making sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When he didn't answer I froze. Blood was passed out on his desk. But he didn't look asleep. His usually peachy colour skin was now a ghostly grey. The shine to his black hair was gone and replaced with a dull tint. He wasn't breathing either. I ran to his side and saw his ink pot broken on the floor, the ink splattered everywhere. I checked for a pulse…nothing. I was too shocked to show any emotion until I heard a moan. It was female, and I came from Alice. I pegged it down the hallway and into her room and found her on the floor. I rushed to her side and held her head in my lap. Her limp body twitched in my grip as her blue eyes fluttered between consciousness and unconsciousness. I heard a roar from outside which came from Destiny. Alice's hand grabbed mine and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she fell lifeless in my arms. Why, why does everyone I'm around…why do they always die.

* * *

**So as i said, tell me how i am doing and what you think is going to happen. I'd love to know your thoughts on this, but till then Peace and Marshmallows Guys XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIII OOO IT'S SOO EXCITING, EBONY'S TRUE NATURE SHOWS IN THIS AND I'M SO EXCITED YAYAYAYAYAY. (I MAY BE ON A SUGAR RUSH RIGHT NOW HEHEHEHEHE) PLEASE CARRY ON READING AND ENJOY YOU LOVELY PEOPLE YOU XX**

* * *

I ran over to Alice's room's window and pushed it open roughly. I leaned out and saw Destiny in the sky, she saw me waving at her and landed outside of the Hatter Residence walls. I looked back at Alice before jumping out the window; I ran over towards the wall and jumped onto it, landing perfectly on the top of it. My inner being coming back out to the surface. Destiny looked at the window and then back at me, not at all fazed as to my sudden change is abilities. I gently took her lilac, scaled neck and slid down it onto her back,

"Everyone's dead and Alice is next, is this _her _doing?" I asked with venom in my voice, even though it was unintended.

"They are not dead, but they're clocks have stopped. It's like they have fallen into a deep sleep" Destiny spoke quietly.

"When I was in my room, I couldn't find the book. Has that gone too?"

"Yes, and without knowing the other doorway to the dimension, I'm am afraid this could be a permanent effect"

"This…This is all my fault" I mumbled as I felt the anger at myself rising. I started shaking lightly cursing my existence. I can't ever do anything right. I closed my single golden eye as a single tear rolled down my white cheek that was now faintly glowing in the moonlight. My tear travelled down my face to my chin before falling onto my hand. I'm so weak, and I sinned so many times. I could never see my parents if I died, but then again… I never knew them. I did see pictures though. I have my father's golden eye and black hair, yet I also have my mother's pale skin, curly hair and red eye. I opened my eye and stared at my tear. It was so usual that my mother gave me to a church for refuge as no adoption service would have me. They didn't want me to be picked on for being…different. My tear shimmered in the light of the moon, the silver liquid remaining a mystery as to how it got that way. I wiped it off and looked at the moon,

"Destiny you said everyone had gone into a deep sleep"

"Yes, I'm afraid to ask but why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"Alice, doesn't have a clock…and she wasn't…breathing very well"

"Alice has a heart just like you, but you are different. But because Alice is the way she is, Hearts cannot stop. If they do, you die"

"That's what I was afraid of…how long do we have" I ask Destiny. It hurt to know Alice would die, but then wouldn't everyone else be dead if I couldn't do anything. I know I've murdered before yet this feeling… a dull aching inside my body. It hurt to breathe, wait…I-I can't breathe. Oh god not again, not this man, the same man who murdered my father and mother. That's why they gave me away you see, to protect me. And yet after I was told by a nun, I kept having the same dream where I would be the one to kill my mother, as a strange darkened figure would throw my lifeless body of a child into my old closet. I never figured out who he was. I struggled to breathe in as my throat closed in on itself. I heard Destiny's voice as I watched the floor coming towards me at a fast yet slow speed. I closed my eyes, even my covered one; readying for impact. Impact I never met with. I felt a nice breeze again my face and neck, and I took in a nice breath. I could breathe again,

"To live a life without fear and anger raging inside my body and bones…I have nothing left to give"

"I'm just as scared as you Miss Ebony, but do not wish to die" Destiny told me as I cracked my golden eye open enough to see we were flying in the air. I looked down at the ground that was rushing past at a steady speed, the grass border of Clover country coming to an abrupt end as I sat up and looked behind me. There I saw Heart country in a very far distance and Clover country getting smaller by the second. I turned back and laid down against Destiny's lilac body and gently gripped her green mane.

"How come I can breathe now? I thought for sure I was going to die"

"I thought you would ask this question" Destiny started. She pushed the air down with her wings a little faster as I saw her home mountain coming into view. At least we'd be somewhere safe; I'm so tired from all this running around,

"The higher we are from that woman, the less her effects harm. Like I said earlier, Wonderland and its residents were created for the game via magic. Because magic made them, magic can un-make them. And it looks like she got tired of waiting to capture your heart and took the life of another. Alice may seem weak in body, but she has a strong heart. You just need to have a little hope child"

Again with the child thing, I'm not a fucking child. I can look after myself; I'm 17 for crying out loud. If she thinks I'm a child, then I'm scared to find out what a 4 year-old with a grenade can do. I'm so tired I really am…Ahh, that's a nice warm feeling. It's like being back at home with my head upon Sister Claira's stomach when I couldn't sleep some nights. She'd come in with her ginger fringe poking out from her nun's hat and she'd stay the night with me, huddled under the quilts. I smiled at the thought as a strange light purple and grey mist started forming around me. I have to hope everything will be okay, but what good is hoping when the world you live in doesn't understand the word 'hope'.

(Destiny's POV)

I landed on the top my mountain and climbed into my cave. The small foreigner child was limply hanging onto my mane as she had fallen asleep. In all the thousands of years I have been a guardian of that book, I have never heard my clock tick so fast and hard. I am scared yet, more so for the girl. She seemed so fragile at first, all those smiles and happy-go-lucky laughs…but upon first looking into her eye, I knew she wasn't any ordinary human foreigner. Yet I never knew the pain she'd been through. Yes she has sinned: Burning down the church the once welcomed her with opened arms. Yet they concealed her hatred for too long behind that thing she wears. Yes, her parents died: the priest from the church sealed his fate by murdering her mother in cold blood, and then her father. And that man had the nerve to hide her from the world in his church, scared for his life thinking she was the daughter of the devil. In actual fact she knew what she was from the very beginning, and one night all that pent up anger finally burst threw the carefully stitched seams. Her hatred engulfing all those who dared to hide her. The only ones who survived those flames were those who showed kindness: the nun who stayed with her at night when she couldn't sleep, the caretaker who snuck the girl lessons in art and crafts and the monk who let her escape time and time over again.

Children are fragile and delicate. Foreigners are fragile and delicate. This girl is a foreigner therefore she must be a child, a fragile and delicate child.

"Somebody held her, give her some guidance" I mumbled as I breathed onto a pile of sticks and watched them light up. I curled up on the floor and shifted the girl to my side from my back and used my wing to blanket her.

* * *

(Ebony's POV)

I looked around the mist. I knew I was asleep but I didn't know where I was. I did a 360 degree turn but didn't see anything or anyone, all I saw was a grey/ purple mist. I called out to someone, anyone; hoping for an answer. I heard Destiny's voice faintly before I turned around to face behind me to see a small boy sitting on the floor breathing heavily. I ran over to him and placed my pale hands on his shoulders, I pushed him up slightly so that I could see his face only to stare in shock. I pulled my hands away as the boy slowly stood up, and what shocked me more was that he was taller than me slightly. I looked down at myself to find myself in a pair of white leggings with a knee high pale grey nightgown with frill running across the neck area. I grabbed my hair to find it in two braids on either side of my head as it ran to the middle of my back. I looked up at the boy and narrowed my eyes at his appearance. He had short, slightly greyish/lilac hair, a black eye patch over his left eye, a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat and matching shorts and a purple bow to the side of his neck. His shin was pale and his single eye was grey.

"N-Nightmare, is that you?" I squeaked before covering my mouth at how childish I sounded. Why am I a kid again? Why the fuck is Nightmare a kid.

"This is me, yes" the boy smiled and pointed to himself. My eye's softened before I realised I wasn't wearing my eye patch. My hand went to cover my eye but Nightmare's stopped me before he kissed my cheek,

"Don't hide yourself from me when you're in my realm. I may be a kid at the minute but I'm still me"

"Why the fuck did you kiss me?" I screamed as I wiped my cheek like a child does when there grandma kisses them.

"Sorry dear, I just don't want my little 'niece' to hide herself from me" Nightmare laughed then coughed before grabbing my shoulder for support. I grabbed hold of his sides as I forced him to the floor. One: he was heavy, two: I didn't want blood over me again. He looked up to me and his smiled faded,

"For some reason everyone has fallen into a deep sleep, I can't enter anyone's dreams yet I managed to find you. Where are you and how come you're not affected?"

"I'm err…" I can't tell him I'm with a jabberwocky,

"I'm with a friend-"

"J-Jabberw-wocky…YOUR WITH A JABBERWOCKY, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND EBONY?" Nightmare yelled at me as he half grabbed my shoulder and half turned away and threw up blood. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I felt him shaking. He wiped his mouth off before turning to me with sweat-beads dotting his forehead before he collapsed into me. I caught him and laid him out over my legs, his head resting on my lap as I playing with a bit of his hair,

"E-Ebony…I'm c-cold"

"Nightmare, there's this woman and she's got Elliot and Ace. She's in another dimension and she is the cause for everyone's sleep. But I don't know how to get back in the dimension"

"I wish I could help, but I'm afraid I have been degenerated into this state" Nightmare spoke quietly, as he shook and gestured to himself in his child form. I swear I had question marks above my head again as I saw Nightmare smile before he placed a bloodied hand on my pudgy, pale, child cheek,

"I have to be in this body to conserve energy. The same for you, it was my doing"

I watched as Nightmare's face contorted slightly as he took in a sharp breath. I held him closer to me and place my forehead to his as his eye closed along with both of mine.

"Nightmare, What do I do?" I mumbled as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I pulled away to find the child incubus asleep in my arms. It would only be a matter of minutes before everyone in wonderland would be dead. All because of that stupid, gay, retarded, fucking book. I let the silver liquid run down my cheeks not afraid of crying anymore. The pressure was too much to hold in. If only I cold get a hold of that book. I would be able to get back into that dimension.

"~_Ebony…Beware the doors in the forest. I fear something may cause you to be lost forever if you enter one~_"

"~_Beware of the doors, I don't…get it~_"

"I still don't get it, what door's am I supposed to be cautious of Nightmare?" I asked myself as I recalled the day I went to see Nightmare because of my dreams. What do the doors have to do with this? If I can't do this then that woman will be free and Destiny and I will be the only one's left to fight. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Think about this Ebony, The book and key was the first, Destiny's necklace is the second, and so, what is the third? Its right under my nose I can feel it. Okay, the key opened the book; they served their purpose and vanished. The necklace around Destiny's neck is still here which means that there must be something to co-exist with it in order to get into the other dimension. This is just making things worse, but then-

"Doors…Why did I just think of that" I said to myself again, I hope you can hear me Nightmare because I need an answer. I just thought about it. On the front of the book, there was a door. Did you know Nightmare; did you know this would happen? If you did…I'm gonna whop your ass into oblivion when I get back. On the front cover of that book there was an odd looking white door with Celtic patterns carved into it. Thinking about it the doorknob looks familiar too. And if my hunch is correct, I only have one more shot at getting into that dimension. Nightmare, don't worry I got this. I will fight that woman until I have nothing left to give, I will do it for everyone I love. For everyone in Wonderland; I will fight for Alice's heart, for Ace's and Elliot's freedom. I will fight for Destiny; I will hang my life on the line and fight, until my last breath…,

"I WILL FIGHT"

* * *

My golden eye opened slowly as I took in a shaky breath. It was time to end it but how…I'll figure that out when the times comes. I looked up and found green eyes staring down at me caringly. I know she knows. She doesn't even have to say anything…wait a second…

"Destiny?" I asked timidly.

"Yes my child?" She said with her voice like velvet, sot and gentle.

"How come I can understand you?" I ask as I sat up on my hand and knee's. I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a bright pink hairband. I took my long, curly, black hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

"You're just now noticing" Destiny chuckled. I looked up at her with a sad face, not even noticing I was doing it. I watched as one of Destiny's claws traced down the side of my face and under my chin. She lifted my head up and turned it from side to side before letting go,

"Have you found the way yet?"

"You know I was with Nightmare don't you"

"Yes my dear, I've known all this time. I'm am a Jabberwocky aren't I, I'm supposed to know"

"I think I know where the other dimension is. But it will be dangerous, will you be there to help me when I call" I said as I stood up and walked to the cave entrance and placed my hand upon the wall. I looked out across the Deadlands. I can see why it's called that. There's no such thing as life (in any form) within the stretches of sand. In the very far distance I can see the borderline of Clover Country, but Heart Country was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Destiny to see her sat directly behind me,

"Will you be there for me when I need you?"

"I will, wherever you are I will be by your side Miss Ebony" Destiny said as I turned to her fully and looked into her eyes. I walked backwards and turned to climb up the side of the mountain. I climbed to the top and stood there with my arms outstretched; I closed my eye and soaked in the moonlight. Letting the hair, in its ponytail; flow in the gentle breeze of the frozen night. I took in a deep breath and swan dived from the top of the mountain. As I fell I picture nothing more than being in Elliot's arms. The slightly stupid, charming rabbit in denial. How can I deny it now, I love him. I love Elliot. And as soon as the truth ran its course throughout my body, I felt a slight twang burn into my shoulder blades. I felt the material of my white dress shirt and waistcoat break apart as I felt my old friends come back to life. I heard a load roar as I opened my eyes to find myself back to back with Destiny falling right beside me into the darkened mist's at the bottom of the mountain. I smiled and changed the position of my sudden attachments and flew straight up into the night sky. I stopped myself from moving as I glided safety onto the back of Destiny and gently clasped her mane in my pale hands. I slipped one of my hands onto the black bow at the back of my head and untied it; letting the black fabric around my red eye fall off and fall into the ocean of sands. I cried out sounding like a softer version of a peacock as I spread my black feather wings behind me. This lady has pushed me too far and for once I'm glad she did it. Because I know I will fight her and I _will_ win. Because I am and will forever be the Angel of Darkness. The offspring from an Angel and a Demon, a dangerous creature that is made stronger by being hurt. Made wiser by being mentally tested. And being made deadly by having someone who loves them- to sacrifice there life.

"_The more you push someone down, the more they'll get back up and show you how wrong you are_"

* * *

**well there you have it Ebony's an angel, tell me you weren't excpecting that. i think i gave a subtle hint in the last chapter (i think) Anyway, what will she do and will she be able to admit her feeling to Elliot...if he anyone survives that is MWAHAHAHAHAHAhahah...no...okay sorry. Peace and Marshmallows XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are starting to tense up with Ebony and Destiny. The battle is only just getting started. Oh, i feel so bad for my little OC X**

* * *

"_The more you push someone down, the more they'll get back up and show you how wrong you are_"

We flew back over the ocean as sands known as the Deadlands. It felt nice to have the wind running freely threw my feathered wings. I hadn't been myself, the true me for a very long time. It felt nice. But I knew that once this was over. I'd have to make up some kind of excuse as to why I kept it a secret. If I even survive. I still don't know what I'm going to do when I see this woman but still. I don't exactly want to fight her.

"Miss Where exactly are we heading?" Destiny asked me with a slight falter in her tone. She's scared, maybe I should be too after all she knew this woman in the flesh. Shiro Hana…a magician's fiancée.

I looked at where we were ad noticed we'd stopped flying. I looked down at my surroundings. Clover Country. And we were sat on top of Clover Tower; Man Nightmare would be pissed if he was awake. I looked around for the forest I needed. I noticed a yellow and red tent-top in the far distance, barely noticeable in the darkness, even with the full moons light. I tapped Destiny's shoulder and nodded to the direction of the tent and she nodded back. We flew into the sky again and before I knew it I was in the forest of doors. I looked around and the amount of doors was unbelievable. Door's on trees, hanging upside down, and sideways, normal ways. All in a variation of colours, shapes and sizes. Signs here, there and everywhere. I looked over towards the tent to realise it was a circus tent. Makes sense. I then noticed a body propped up against a tree. I walked over to it and crouched down to its height. I gently lifted it head and saw that it was a male with his eyes closed, well the only visible one I could see. He had short red, shaggy hair with two longer parts to frame his face,

"Joker"

"He looks like Black…Oh yeah, he said something about having a counterpart" I said as I looked up to Destiny who was obediently sat where we'd landed. I shrugged and looked back at the Black look alike,

"Guess this one's White, never would have thought Joker to be a ringleader to be honest"

"Miss Ebony, Joker is not to be taunted with. Please let him be"

"Aw, you're no fun" I smiled at the dragon. Something I haven't done in a long time. I shrugged and let the sleeping ringleader go. Yeah, if I had a black marker pen right now, the fun I could have with people,

"Destiny, we need to find a white door"

"I don't see any white, I see some that have white on them" Destiny said as she looked around before looking back at me with her glowing green eyes. I looked to the floor before I stood up and looked around too. She's right…nothing. I sighed before looking at my Jabberwocky friend's necklace. The chocker like metal formed into swirls and twists around Destiny's lilac neck. The crystal gem in the centre of the metal shaped heart was glowing the faintest colour of white. It caught my multi-tonal eyes anyway, giving me an idea. If this gem was connected to the door it would- in theory- glow brighter the closer I get,

"Miss what is it you are thinking of?"

"May I borrow your necklace? I think I know how to find the door" I said in a serious tone as I held out my hand towards the beast. I watched as Destiny nodded and the next thing I know the necklace is in my hand. It's a heavy necklace but then again the thing was made for a dragon, a Jabberwocky even,

"Thanks, I'll be right back"

I jumped up and into the sky just above the forest. I flew so that I was just above the treetops. The necklace had lost its glow so I turned around and headed the other way. Again, the glow didn't return until I caught the moon's reflection in it. I was suddenly pulled towards a tree; the necklace itself was my guide. I let it go and followed it until it stopped and floated by the ground of a tree. I looked down and behind a small rose bush. A rose bush with white flowers. It's like all the colours are fading away. Is this how wonderland started, a blank canvas that was filled with a glorious picture that held strange people that pull weapons from thin air? A place where time makes no sense; a world where life is unimportant. Bullshit. I picked out my hairdressing scissors and used them to quickly slice the shrubbery away. I looked at the little white door and placed a hand at my heart. I'm so close Elliot, soon we can have fun like we used too. And I hope you think this is a dream because I doubt I'll be able to look at you when you know the truth about me.

"Child…I hope you are ready for the actions you are about to take. I hope you are well prepared for the consequences if you fail"

Consequences, I hadn't even thought about it. I don't want to fail. I want Elliot back. I want everyone back. This is all my fault. I clutched the clothing where my beating heart was. It hurts, but I'm not afraid, I'm scared but I don't fear death. I guess this is what you could call the calm before the storm. I crouched down to the door, it would be big enough for me to get through but there is no way Destiny would be able to fit through it. I sighed, it's now or never. I looked behind me to see a white light shine and there in front of me stood a female about my height. LE MIND FUCK. The girl had bright green eyes with slitted pupils; her skin had a hint of lilac to it which complemented her pale green hair. It was thick and messy, a bit like a lion's mane on a person really. It had a slight wave to it and reached to just above the backs of her knees. She wore a darker lilac summer dress which had no pattern or other colour to it, just to straps that kept it up. She smiled slightly and pointed to the door.

"Shall we get going then?" I simply nodded, suddenly in no state to form words. Can all Jabberwocky's do that? I swear that never happened in Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland…Then again, the jabberwocky in that film was evil and worked for the queen…Destiny doesn't even no the queen...in person anyway. She saw her once…that's it. I looked back to the door and let my wings fold up and disappear so that I could fit through the thin door. I shuffled my way through before helping Destiny in, it's strange; she only looks about eighteen. I looked around at my surrounding before my golden and red eyes narrowed at them, why is this familiar. I looed around at a doll that was missing its arms and an eye…it was the same size as me. I looked down at the long hallway, it was filled with massive cages yet there were no animals. There were chains built into the wall that looked like they're meant to go around people's wrists and neck but they couldn't, they're too big. I then saw something that gave away where I am. I walked up to it and kicked it lightly making sure this wasn't an illusion. It was a white mask with a smiley face on it, it was attached to some small roses and leaves and a chain was left to the side of it. This is the prison realm, but why is everything so big? No wait things are big, we shrunk. I wonder where Black is; he'd never leave his walkie-talkie-thingy out in the open would he? Then again, where are al the prisoners?

"Hey, Destiny where is everyone?" I asked as I walked back over to her.

"Everyone is fine, we're in her dimension"

"What do you mean?" I asked, where's all the ropes and platforms? Where are those girls and where's my directionally challenged cousin and rabbit in denial?

"Dimensions are made up from loads of gateways, at the moment we are in one; we just have to find the right door into her realm"

"I don't think this is the right dimension"

"It is. I can feel her power even as we speak. She's almost at the breaking point; if we don't hurry she may be free even yet"

"Well, let's get going then" I smiled and held out my hand towards the human form of Destiny. She smiled back and took my hand as I looked around. I realised I'm still wearing my skates again. When did I take those off, must have been when I was with Nightmare. Destiny must have done it. So why the hell do I have them now? Oh well. I looked to Destiny to see she was also wearing a pair of green rollerblades, she looked at me nervously before I giggled a bit, she's never done thing before, I know that kind of face. I asked her where the presence felt strongest as we skated towards a set of stairs inside the prison realm. We came to a stop at the top of it as we both peered down into the darkness. We looked at each other before jumping into the hole. I let my wings come back out as I grabbed Destiny and flew into the darkness, I hit something hard and burst through it with my speed accidentally letting go of Destiny a I found myself on the floor. A short but heavy pain went up my spine as I cried out from the impact. I looked around and saw Destiny sitting in a heap on my back. We then looked at the painting on the wall which turned out to be the prison realm. We jumped down into darkness, flew through a wall and landed on the floor. Who does that? I struggled to get the green haired girl off from me but she got the idea and helped me up. We looked around the room to see it was covered with stuffed animals of random shapes and sizes. I remember this room; this is Vivaldi's secret room that only a few people know of. I picked up a stuffed squirrel and held it in my hands as I looked towards Destiny. She looked at me and our eyes connected, she knew what I was thinking even thought I couldn't tell you, Jabberwocky's sure are strange creatures. Everything I was told about them, from Vivaldi, Nightmare, Blood…He even agree with Gowland for once. But everything they know…it's wrong. Destiny's not shy yet she never left her home, she's proud but she'll turn into a human in front of someone, she'll protect a child like me, even though it isn't her job. For that reason alone, Destiny I thank you. I think you're the one who has kept my hopes up. We skated up to the door in the room and glided through it, down the castle's hallways and rounded a corner until we stopped. There in front of us was Vivaldi's sceptre; it was right by the front entrance of the castle. The doors were huge, Destiny changed back into her Dragon form and sat like a cat does, by the doors. I smiled up at her and looked at the stuffed squirrel that was still in my hands. I picked up the sceptre before disappearing quickly down the hall again. I forced a large door open and skated into the throne room. I managed to get up the stairs, to Vivaldi's throne and placed the squirrel down in the chair before placing the sceptre in its little grey, stuffed paw's. I was about to skate back down the stairs but I looked around and to see no one around again. So instead I jumped down the stairs and before I could touch the floor I flew around the room before going back to Destiny. I watched her ears perk up when I arrived before we faced the door together, I placed my little, and pale hands on the bottom of the door while Destiny's clawed hands were pressed against the middle and top. We both pushed but it didn't open. We tried again but harder, still nothing. I tried flying at it while Destiny just watched with an amused look on her face. I paused the catch my breath before looking at her,

"What"

"What closely, this is how to open a door" Destiny spoke mockingly as she placed a single claw into the door handle and pulled it towards us. I looked through the door to find the Amusement part. The dimensions are getting bigger. I looked back at Destiny before flying up to her head and standing on it. I sat down before crawling in between her eyes making her green ones go crossed. I then laughed a little bit before sliding all the way off and into the empty space. I flew out into the amusement park and landed on some railing as I turned to look as my Jabberwocky friend. She followed me and the door closed behind her. I watched as the door shut before blinking, the door was now normal sized only it was attached to the house of Mirrors…Whaa. This is weird, I want to go look in there, and right now…what is this feeling. It's almost claustrophobic. I don't like it I know that,

"It's in there"

"You what, but we just came from that door remember" I said as I stretched my arms and wings.

"The presence is coming from inside that fun house. She's trying to confuse us" Destiny growled as her mane spike up a little bit. She can tell where this woman is, but I guess this feeling I'm having is what she's been feeling for a while now. Poor Destiny. I jumped down from the track I was on and landed a bit in front of Destiny. Blading up to her we both stood outside the Mirror House. I went first as Destiny changed into her Human form in order to come with me. I smiled over my shoulder at her as I opened the door and shuffled through it. It was indeed the Mirror House. I hate this place; the first time I came here I got too claustrophobic and had a panic attack. Boris had to come and get me out. We skated up and down the tunnels of reflections trying to find the right route. I was just about to turn back to see if Destiny was till there but when I did my eyes caught a mirror which I was stood in front of…I had no reflection in this one.

Destiny appeared beside me, still no used to rollerblading. She looked at the mirror with me before we stood side by side. I looked at the no-reflective mirror and imagined myself staring into my gold and red eyes. The past that I've had and the people I've hurt. All because of that priests actions. I felt a small patch of warmth in my hand and when I looked down I saw Destiny's lilac tinted hand in mine. I looked at her and gave a warm smile to show I was ready for anything. But the human Jabberwocky didn't return the smile,

"Miss Ebony…are you truly okay?"

"To be honest…I'm scared" I admitted. I have no idea what this woman can do. All I do know is that if I don't stop her she'll kill everyone in wonderland all for revenge.

"Me too. But do not worry, I will be there for you child"

"Again with the child thing, I'm 17" I said as I placed my hand on the mirror. Destiny did the same thing before we were pulled in through the gateway. I wonder where we'll end up now…Hatter territory. I swear the next time I see those twins I'm going to personally de-nut them. They're the ones who brought the book straight to me. But why the fuck does she need me why not somebody else. I never asked for any of this. As we were pulled through the mirror, darkness entrapped us. I felt my black haired ponytail lift into the air along with my wings. I tried to see where we were headed but I was met with only darkness. I looked up and found my hand was still holding Destiny's; I could just make out the outline of her human body. I could see her body as we started floating down. I looked towards where we were floating and a light was starting to shine. I brighter light came from above me as claws wrapped around my wings and body carefully before we flew towards the light faster. I closed my eyes from the sudden brightness and when I opened them I was stood in Shiro Hana's dimension. The white room, the frozen water, the strange platforms and the rope like ribbons hung around the place. This was it alright. I looked up to see the white haired woman floating in the sky. Her blue eye-shadowed eyes were open with an alluring gaze to them, as alluring as silver eyes can be. I knew Destiny was behind me and she was tensed, ready to attack if the action was needed. I looked around the room to find it was just use three. The orbs were gone, Elliot and Ace were gone. I realised that I had hidden my wings; it must have been when Destiny grabbed me.

"So, you have returned" Shiro spoke. I don't think she's realised that I know her name. I wonder what would happen if I was to say it. Before I could though however, I found white ribbons tied around my body as I was lifted into the air and in front of the woman. Her pale white hand reached out and touched my cheek gently before her hand drifted to my red eye. Ah, she's never seen that before. I looked at Destiny from the corner of my golden eye to see she had her wings folded against her body as she too had ribbons wrapped around her,

"I will ask you once more. Give me Damian Hurst"

"I-I c-can't" I stuttered as I struggled to breathe. The ropes only tightened.

"Why not?" The silver eyed woman asked with venom in her voice.

"B-because…Dam-Damain, he's already…d-dead" I choked out as a ribbon tied around my neck and tightened.

"LIAR, if you won't bring Damian to me. Then I will use this girl to set me free" Shiro said as she lifted her free hand. I looked to watch five orbs rise from the icy waters below. I watched as they rose until they were all perfectly in line with each other and floating behind Shiro. Her rag like clothing sparkled in the light as she moved out of the way. There in the orbs were the four other girl's that had previously lost the game of wonderland. They were on either side of one orb that caught my attention. There inside of it, was a grey skinned Alice. But Alice was in the hatter mansion,

"You seem upset child. Don't worry you can keep the girl's body, I just need her heart"

"Why, why would you do this? She has done nothing to you" I whimpered as I tightly closed my eyes in anger.

"Don't talk like that to me! You have no idea what you're dealing with. But alas, I will finally be free, and I think I'll take them with me" Shiro shouted as she pointed towards two other orbs. I looked in the same direction to see Both Ace and Elliot inside two more orbs. That's it, I'm pissed off. I struggled in the ropes only for them to disappear and leave me falling to the icy depth below me. Before I could Density's arm shot out and caught me. I jumped from her hand to the platform I was previously on. I looked back at the woman as she clicked her fingers. The orbs sparkled and disappeared before Shiro's body began to glow. I looked at where Ace and Elliot's orbs were but they'd gone to. I looked up at the woman just as she changed into a glowing orb herself, only smaller like a fairy. Then she just shot up into the darkness above us both before completely disappearing. I was just about to go after her when the ground began to shake. I stumbled and tried to gain balance before Destiny roughly grabbed my waist and let out an annoyed roar before flying off into the darkness at full speed. As we flew into the darkness I caught glimpse of the white room as it completely caved in on itself. What just happened…

* * *

**What's going to happen next, Will Ebony be able to save Everyone from Shiro Hana, or will she prevail in her plans. Find out in the next chapter XX Peace and Marshmallows, Review or PM what you think so far Guys Love you all. XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Things are getting tense in Wonderland for both Ebony and Destiny. Can they stop this dark magic or will they have to live a life where clocks don't tick XX**

* * *

I had my arms around Destiny's neck or as much as I could reach around her lilac scaled neck. We just flown out and back through all the dimensions we'd been through and more. Some of which I never recognised. There were the places of wonderland; then again there were also places that I never knew existed. There was a school which looked like a castle, there was some kind of zoo, and then we ended up flying through a place that looked like Tokyo. We then ended up flying back over Clover Country before we entered Heart Country. I let go of Destiny's neck and sat up as I saw something shining within a small cluster of trees. I was about to tell Destiny about it before her body vanished beneath me as she let out a panicked howl. I was sent flying through the air, flipping as I fell. I didn't have enough time to gather my baring's as something wrapped around my ankles. I stopped falling as I was turned up the right way, a small yelp coming from my lips as something wrapped around one of my thighs and around my waist before another one went around my neck. I felt my arms become trapped against my body along with my legs. Like this I was demobilised and without being able to free my wings, I was powerless. I watched as my surrounding changed from the air, to a forest patch to a cliff. I looked down as I watched the ground end and a drop into the dark oceans below me appeared.

"If you will not yield, I will take your heart by force. This is your finale chance-" Shiro started as she appeared in front of me. Her silver eyes boring into my soul, I watched as my vision became blurred as the water trapped my under its cold surface. I watched as the blurry water surface started to calm, a blurred outline of white, lilac and blue. I saw Shiro's eyes even under the surface of the water. My feet were now touching the sands of the oceans floor. I closed my eyes as my hair finally stopped falling through the cold water and rested back against my back.

"_To see a world in a grain of sand"_

Who said that? Am I dead? I can't be I can still feel the cold water. My hetrochromic eyes opened slightly before they opened widely as they caught sight of a glowing ball right in front of me. It looked like the crystal from Destiny's necklace but that couldn't be could it. Wait that voice, where did it come from? I watched as the floating, glowing crystal remained in its place. I looked directly into it and I swear I saw something moving. I blinked from straining my sight before I opened my eyes to the light engulfing me completely. As my golden and red eyes adjusted to the light, I found myself sitting on a chair in the corner of a room. I could see a window and outside that window were miles upon miles of greenery and mountains. The sky was a pale blue like that of a summers day and there was a gently breeze. I heard voices seep into the room, and then I saw two figures appear in the room. I took note of one of them, it was a man. He was stood looking outside of the floor-to-ceiling length window. He was wearing a long white trench coat like jacket; it reached his ankles and had gold trimmings and designs all over it. He wore a lilac coloured waistcoat with a white button up shirt underneath. It looked a bit like mine with the ruffles at the neck. He had on a pair of white trousers and light blue shoes. His hair reached his backside like Julius's did, only his was a pale blue colour and left loose. I couldn't see his eyes as he had his head turned away from me. I then saw the skirt of a lady outside the window. I watched as a door appeared by said window and then it clicked, it's a sliding door that's open, I get it now. I tried to stand but I was bound by invisible ropes to the chair I was on. I wanted a better look at that woman. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight. Her skirt a very familiar colour and style. Her body came forwards and I leaned forwards with her, desperate to see her face. I slumped back in the chair as I saw she was wearing a big, pale blue and lilac coloured hat which covered her face from me. It wasn't until I saw the little flowers on the side of the hat did I know who this woman was. Those flowers belonged to-

"_I wonder what it would take to see a world in a grain of sand"_

"_I wonder indeed my dearly beloved" _

I watched as the man spoke to this woman with such ease as if she wasn't dangerous. I then watched as he held up a small vial of sparkling dust. It was a strange silvery colour yet it had gold flecks in it. He walked out into the sun and opened the vial, the inside of it fluttered out into the air and as I watched I saw as a tree's moved and houses appeared. I watched as buildings sprouted from the ground in the far background. Once things had stopped popping up I realised what I was staring at. Heart Country.

"_If only you'd share that power with me my dear Damian"_

"_If I did you would use it against me my dear Hana"_

"_But I thought you loved me"_

"_I'd love you for an eternity if time would allow us"_

"_If time would allow us indeed. But time waits for no man"_

I couldn't believe it, he did love her and she, him. So then why did he trap her in a boo- She doesn't know. She hasn't realised it yet. She's spent all this time waiting for the one man who could set her sole free. But he died trapping her soul. He bound himself to her and I fucked up and broke that bond. I hung my head as they embraced each other. A single silvery tear falling down my face. I didn't even look up as the man spoke to his lover. It was only when the scene around me vanished did I looked up to see that same floating orb, glowing in front of me. I looked up to see the surface and struggled against my bonds. How long have I been down here? Shouldn't I be dead by now? I tried to call out but my mouth instantly filled with water. All I managed was a strangled scream, which was muffled out by the water that filled my mouth until I closed it. My head hurts and my lungs are burning. I c-can't b-breathe.

"_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And a heaven in a wild flower._

_To hold infinity in the palms of your hands,_

_And an eternity in an hour"_

* * *

I don't know how long I was down there. I don't know how long it's been since things here normal. It's been a long time since I've heard to ticking of clocks. Yet I can hear one in the background. In the darkest part of this dream I can still hear one clock ticking strong. I cracked my eyes open, when had I shut them? I looked at my surroundings to find I was standing on the edge of the cliff, the ribbons that once bound me were now gone and in shreds of the floor. I didn't do that did I? I looked up in the sky to see a dark outline of something flying. I could see a cloud as well…it…was moving. How's that possible when time is frozen. No, time isn't frozen. Only the clocks are. And hearts cannot stop beating, so why did Alice's heart stop. I looked back at the woman in front of me, strands of my over grown fringe hung in clumps on my forehead as it was wet, the same as everything else I was wearing. I watched as the woman's facial features became distorted. Her once pretty face with no emotion, showed anger…anger at me or someone else I wonder? She raised her hands and pointed towards me with a menacing scowl on her once pretty face.

"Don't let her escape" The woman screamed in anger. My eyes widened as I heard a small giggled from behind me. I turned my head slightly to see a girl with short, blonde hair in a bob style. She had red eyes and her dress was red with little white frills at the collar, arms and hem of the dress. She also had a matching red headband. I realised this was the girl from one of the orbs I first met with. I took in a deep breath as I took off straight in front of me. I ran off into the forest in hopes I could lose this girl. I heard her happy giggles behind me but they were far from happy. I ran and ran until I had to stop and breathe; as I did I saw two other of the girl's. The one on the right was wearing a yellow dress which looked like a school uniform; she had long ginger hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes. The other girl was dark skinned with very light blonde hair, it almost looked white. She was wearing a slim white summer dress with a grey belt around her waist, her dark eyes boring into my sole. I think my heart skipped a beat along with my memory as I don't remember taking off again. I took a sharp turn left, ran straight then took another sharp turn right, straight into the last girl. This one wasn't like the others. And she was the furthest away from Shiro. Maybe her powers are weaker further away. I think Destiny said something about that, the higher up I am the weaker her powers. So why can I still breathe on land. I looked at the last girl to see her green eyes looking at me. She had her hands behind her back in an innocent was as her green, floor length dress covered her shoeless feet. Her pale skin was covered in dust and bruises or was that mud. I think its mud because it on her apron as well. Her hair was over one shoulder in a thick braid as her side fringe neatly hung just under her eyebrows. I stood frozen as she did the same.

"What's your name?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"I am Verde" The girl told me. She walked right up to me and gently wrapped her arms around me,

"I'm sorry for this, but I have no choice"

"What do you mean?" I asked before she shoved me back. I tripped but instead of falling I was caught by the other three girls. I looked at them each and saw that they held both fear and confusion in they're eyes. I gave up and just hung my head before I was gently lowered to the ground. I looked up quickly to see the red wearing girl smiling at me. In fact they all were. I gave them questioning looks before the girl in red helped me up,

"Who are you, aren't you going to take me back to Shiro?"

"We made the mistake of falling into her trap. No one has ever challenged her before. She's been trapped for so long that she hasn't realised what's happened to everyone she once knew. She trapped us because we were naïve. But you…you're different"

"You have something she doesn't, you have courage and strength Miss" Verde said to me. The girls all stood in a line before pointing to themselves as they spoke they're names.

"I'm Lily; Verde was the first outsider here. I was the second" the dark skinned girl spoke as she bowed to me and smiled.

"My names Rose, I was the third outsider" the girl in red spoke as she scratched the back of her neck and smiled nervously.

"And I'm Ambré, I was the last foreigner here before Alice and you" the ginger haired girl smiled with her hands on her hips. They were all smiling at me before they looked in the direction we'd all come from. I watched as they're faces changed from happy to horror. It has to be Shiro, she's calling them,

"Please, you're our last hope Miss Ebony; someone has to stand up to her"

"Why can't you guys. I'm just me I'm not some superhero or anything" I spoke in a shaky voice. Then something clicked in my mind,

"How do you know my name?"

"We know what she knows and we've seen what she's seen" Rose said as she gently grasped my hands in hers,

"Please help us and we'll help you"

I took a while to think about it, not I need to think. Die in battle or die alone.

"Where's Elliot and Ace?"

"Don'tcha worry, they're safe. Once this witch is gone life will go back to normal"

"Ambré's right, Shiro's powers are weakening because she hasn't got the right heart" Lily said as she took one of my hands from Rose.

"What do you mean 'right heart'?" I said loudly as I felt a small pain jolt down my spine. I ended up facing the direction we were going until I was stood in front of Shiro again. This time she was floating in the air over the ocean and I was forced onto my knees by Ambré. Oh right, they were forced. I took a peek at them and saw that they were stood like soldiers, yet they're eyes looked scared, worried…pained. They've had to live through all of this. All because this woman was selfish, along with Damian as well. He trapped her soul in that book and passed away. They've had to watch each other die.

"This is your last chance child…give me back my lover" Shiro shouted at me before more of her ribbon like ropes launched at me. I didn't even flinch. I'm going to let her kick me down and then when she's wasted all her energy…I'll strike her down. But I didn't get that chance as four body's stood in front of me with they're arms out wide like protection. I heard an enormous howl as the ground shook from behind us all. I looked up to see the girls stood in from of me while Destiny had returned to my side,

"What…GET HER NOW?"

"TOUCH THE LADY AND YOU DIE" Destiny growled as she bared her teeth, opened out her wings and stood on her back too legs making her seem a lot bigger than she was.

"DON'T YOU DARE DECEIVE ME. I LOVED YOU GIRLS LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN"

"Take a good look at yourself first" I said as I stood up from the dirty ground. I took out my cut-throat razor and scissors readying to do battle,

"Are you sure you're worth fighting for"

I watched as the girl moved their arms down and stood behind me. They all look at the white haired woman in the sky as her facial expression went from anger to fear.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" the woman shouted as she threw her arm forwards…but nothing happened. No ropes, no drowning, no nothing,

"WHAT IS THIS?…YOU ARE THE DEVIL CHILD"

"I am not the devil here…you are" I said as I took a step forwards but kept my weapons at the ready, just in case.

"YOUR WRONG…YOU HAVE BROKEN DOWN ALL MY WALLS. No one other than Damain can do that" Shiro shouted before getting quieter.

"DAMIAN IS DEAD, and you need to wake up to that" I retorted, stepping closer to the edge of the cliff.

"STOP IT, YOUR WRONG. HE IS ALIVE I TELL YOU. NOW…DESTROY HER"

"NO, THEY WON'T. No one is afraid of you anymore" I shouted back as the woman in front of me let her arms fall to her sides as her head fell down to look at the ocean bellow her. I lowered my weapons and stood up straight,

"You're just one of us now"

"YOU'RE WRONG…you're all wrong. This was to be my kingdom. I was meant to be queen and Damain, my king"

"Shiro, look at them" I said gently as I gestured to the girls behind me along with Destiny,

"No one is listening to you…your powers are gone"

I watched as the woman slowly fell through the air until she was level with us. Her dress and the way the moon shone down on her. She was the one that man was talking to in that dream thingy. And that man was Damian Hurst. And they loved each other; they just didn't know it very well.

"You loved him with all your heart…didn't you?" I asked as I saw the woman's eyes widened slightly before closing,

"It's hard isn't it, when the person you like gets take away from you"

I too lowered my head as the memory of watching my mother get slaughtered before my eyes came into my head. The blood from her body was all over that man's hands and face as he searched the room for me. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I felt the pain of that night as if it were happening again. The same pain of losing someone is what Shiro has also felt.

"Is he…he's really gone" I heard a soft, gently voice asked. I couldn't look up; I couldn't face someone and tell them the truth. Not when she's been kept from the truth for so long. My throat was closing up and my heart was aching from trying to hold in my pained tears. I simply murmured a yes and nodded my head as I hiccupped. It was silent for a few moments before I felt a gently, cool breeze kiss my burning cheeks. That was it, I can't hold it anymore. I silently let my silvery tears fall from my eyes; I didn't even both to wipe them as the gentle breeze wiped them for me. As I took in a sharp breath I saw something similar to my tears fall by me,

"It's been so long, I've waited for so long…"

I heard to woman speak, and my eyes watched as the snow began to get heavier. I looked up at the woman and my eyes widened slightly. The bottoms of her dress, the tips of her long hair and the ends of her dangling sleeves had started to face to a strange glowing blue. It wasn't very bright but it was noticeable. I watched as the snow light flakes fell from the bottom of her dress and it started seeping up her outfit. I watched as her pale white face remained emotionless. Her make-up was still as perfect as ever like it was drawn on with some kind of marker pen. I then noticed as the tips of the hair around her face turned that same blue-ish hue. I went up her arm and onto her face until her whole body was this strange colour.

"I've wanted to tell him for so long, how much I missed him. But now he is gone" Shiro's voice cracked as silver tears fell from her silver eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you've had to suffer for everything he has done. But he was always with you. The dimension you were imprisoned in. It was made from a part of him so that you may be together" I croaked out as the tears streamed down my face and into the air, mixing with the tears of Shiro's. I watched as her dress had begun to dissolve into the same snow like dust. It body kept dissolving until she was almost gone. She floated towards me and gently kissed my cheek. Just as she did, I felt extremely tired and my head begun to hurt.

We all watched as Shiro Hana dissolved into nothingness. Her last words to me…

"I am sorry for what I put you through my dear child"

* * *

**El Gasp *DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHNNNN* what's giong to happen now. Has Shiro been defeated or is this a failed attempt to try and Deceive poor Ebony. Find out next time in the final showdown. (It's the final countdown, da da da da, da da da da da - couldn't help myself) Peace and Marshmallows =^-^= XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the end everyone, or is it...**

* * *

That was it. That was always it, the reason she's been in that book for so long. Nobody told her. Ha, because nobody knew. I guess I'm the only one, apart from Destiny of course. All this time she was trapped in that book. She must have been so lonely and that's why she trapped those other girls. That's why she denied Damian death, because she loved him so much she didn't want to lose him. But because of that, she never left. Finally, it's all over. I felt a single tear fall down my face as the gentle breeze wiped it from my face, the silver glittering substance flying with the wind up and into the air. I stood still, unable to move or because I didn't want to…I don't know. I sniffed and wiped my face as I looked at the ground. I knelt down as I spied her flower headdress. The blue and lilac flowers looked like cherryblossom's and two lilac ribbons hung from underneath. I gently picked it up and held it in my pale hands.

"All she wanted was to be loved" Ambré said sadly s she peered over my shoulder.

"But she was trapped in that book the whole time" Lily said sadly as well as she too peered over my other shoulder.

"But now she's gone" Rose said as she walked to the edge of the cliff in front of me.

"She can finally be at peace. And so can we" Verde smiled as she walked over and stood by Rose. I looked up at the girls as they stood in a line at the edge of the cliff. They looked at the headdress and smiled before they glowed the same colours as their outfits. In a flash of light four butterflies appeared where the girls were stood and they fluttered off into the sky, each of the butterflies leaving a glittering trail behind as they slowly vanished.

I smiled happily as I looked back at the headdress. Destiny's shadow came over my body as I stood up and turned to face her. She looked at me and bowed her head before looking to the sky. It was finally over and done with, but to be honest…I kind of feel sad for Shiro. I looked back at the flowered clip in my hand before its colours faded onto my hands and turned into dust. It fell through my fingers and into the gentle breeze that was silently flowing.

"It seems as if time is restored. Perhaps we should return?" Destiny asked me as I looked up at her. I nodded and went to get on her back until an idea hit me. I paused and looked at the dragon before smiling evilly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, and he won't know it's you that did it?" The human form of Destiny spoke as we walked through Jokers forest. I took the same path I took toward the door to the third dimension and stopped when I spotted White still fast asleep, at least this time he was breathing which was a good thing. I had destiny changed into her human form just in case someone where to see us. I pulled the black marker pen out from my pocket. I borrowed it from Nightmare's office. I bent down and lifted White's head to face me. I popped the lid off the pen and began drawing a big, thick, swirly moustache on his face along with big bushy eyebrows and glasses. I placed the lid back on and stood up, I couldn't help but burst out laughing as I marvelled my work. I heard Destiny laughing as well and we both laughed for a good five minutes. The more you looked at it the funnier it got. In the end I had to fly Destiny back to her cave in which she transformed after we laughed too much that made our chest hurt. We chuckled a little bit more before I said my goodbye's and flew out from the cave. I didn't look back; I knew that if I would I'd never leave. Destiny is such a good friend, she's loyal, trustworthy, and a good laugh. I landed outside of the hatter estate and looked around. I could hear birds chirping and other animals in the woods of Heart Country. I smiled to myself as I walked into the mansion to see faceless passed out in the hallways. It looked like Jones town the morning after…well whatever time you call this. I walked towards Elliot's room and paused as I reached his door. I did end right, this isn't just a dream? I hastily took hold of the doorknob and flung the door open. I looked around the room to see nothing out of place, I sighed and went to close the door before something moving caught my attention. I looked back into the room but nothing seemed to be any different. I sighed and closed the door. I concealed my wings once more and for the last time as I walked sadly to my room. Of course he wouldn't be there…I'm still stuck in Shiro's dimension with no way out. I'll be like a ghost to everyone I once knew. No one to see me, no one to hear me, just an invisible girl that no one can communicate with. I opened the door to my room in the mansion before I changed into my blue PJ's and got into bed. As I did something fell onto the floor? I looked over my bed to the floor to see a rustic looking key. I picked it up from my bed and slipped it onto my nightstand before burying myself under my duvet and falling asleep. I didn't even get to see Nightmare this time. Just pitch black darkness for however long I was asleep.

"Ny…Ebony. Hey wake up" I heard someone say as I rolled over to the other side. I felt something warm hold my shoulder and shake it. In a split second I grabbed whoever it was by the neck and threw them onto my bed. It took me a split second to realise who I was now straddling. The ginger, wavy hair with the soft looking hare ears sticking out gave it away immediately. I felt tears fall from my exposed eyes as I grabbed the man by his collar and hugged him tightly. He was still for a minute until he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Hey, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before"

"I- t-thought I was n-never going t-to see y-you a-again" I cried into Eliot's neck as the tears fell and showed no signs of stopping. I hugged my best friend tighter before I pulled him up into a sitting position. I looked into his deep purple eyes which were full of concern and worry for me. And only me. I placed one of my hands on his cheek and watched as they turned pink. I can't hold it in anymore. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips against Elliot's. He replied by kissing me back, one hand at the back of my neck and the other at the base of my back. I pushed the hare back down on the Bed and forcefully entered his mouth. For the second on command of the Mafia, I dominated him easily but I think he let me. I don't know if he knows what happened or not but at this moment I couldn't care. All I know is that's he's back, he's home, he's never leaving me again, I won't allow it. One of my hands reached into his hair as I grabbed the base of his ear and started stroking it up and down. I feel like I'm wanking his ear but hey. Elliot let out a strangled moan as I felt something hard pressing against my inner thigh. I didn't need to look down to know what that was. I simply rocked my lower regions onto it making the male moan again. I pulled away and sat up, silver tear streams marking my face. Elliot sat up in a daze still and wrapped his arms around me; he nibbled my neck before biting and sucking on a spot. We were enjoying ourselves until we heard a knock at my door. Elliot pulled away sharply while I went to move off from him, but he wouldn't let me. I turned around and saw a smirking Blood stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Alice peeped around him before giggling and running off. I smiled at her idiocy and for the fact that she was still alive,

"Blood…can I help you?"

"Speaking like that to the head of the Mafia, your being brave today" He chuckled before standing up straight and turning away,

"Elliot, you have a job to do"

"Yes Blood" Eliot replied quickly. We watched as Blood left before I turned back to Elliot.

"Why didn't you let go?" I asked in a whisper, making sure he was the only one who could hear me. He shifted slightly while holding me as I was still straddling his hips, maybe he's uncomfortable. I moved off from him this time before I noticed his face was red and his ears were drooped by his face,

"What"

"I have to go to work, and with this problem you've cause me" Elliot fake pouted as he playfully pointed to the huge bulge in his trousers. I looked down and felt my face flush, they look a bit tight. I closed my eyes before smiling and gently cupped his trousers. I felt Elliot flinch before he tackled me to the bed, He started making this strange purring sound and I giggled completely ruining the moment. Elliot sighed and sat back up before placing a book in my lap. I sat up and looked at it to find it had a blank front and a lock on it. I looked at my nightstand and back to Elliot,

"When I get back, we'll open this okay…Then finish what we started"

"Finish what we started yes…but this book" I said as I held it up,

"This belongs to someone else"

"Oh, so I guess you'll be taking it back then?"

"Yes. But I'll ask what's inside for you okay" I smiled as I placed the book back on my lap. I watched as Elliot stood up and sorted out his clothes. I giggled at his slightly messy hair until he pecked my cheek before disappeared towards my bedroom's door,

"Have fun"

"I always do, this is the Mafia remember" Elliot smiled as he walked out my room and left for work. I felt a little bit lonely, I've only just got my sweet Elliot back and already he's left me. It's like he doesn't remember a thing. I just remembered something….I need to pay Joker a quick visit before I return this book to its owner.

* * *

I hid behind a tree in a forest of Clover Country. I would have flown here but now that everyone's awake I'm sure they'd see me. I peered around the tree and into the distance; there I could see a yellow and red tent set up with faceless clown walking around. I was just about to step out from behind the tree when a hand landed on my shoulder. I literally jumped and punched whoever it was. That scared me. And I've just been through so much. I looked at who I punch before bursting out laughing. There on the floor sat White Joker, a hand on his cheek from where I'd punched him and his face still had the marker pen scribbles on it. I guess no one told him yet. PHWAHAHAHA. He looked up at me and smiled that evil little smile he has which caused me to shut up. I quickly took note that this is real and not a dream anymore, nor is it the dimension I thought I was stuck in. I quickly grabbed the bag that I'd placed by my spying tree and took off into the forest, towards the border of Clover Country. I took a quick glance backwards to see no one around. I let my wings out and took off into the sky as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I was above the clouds of the day. I carried on flying until I saw a familiar mountain top. I ducked under to clouds and almost flew straight into the mountain's side. I saw the opened to a cave and flew into it, fluffing my black feathered wings before I concealed them again. I looked around the cave to see a small fire burning away to itself as I walked towards it. I must have been there for all five minutes before a familiar voice called out to me. I looked around and at the lilac scaled Jabberwocky with a bright green mane and tuft of hair on the tip of her tail. She looked at me with her bright green eyes and sat beside me.

"Why have you come child?" Destiny asked me.

"Because I was given this" I said as I pulled the book from the bag. I then reached into my waistcoats pocket and pulled out the same key that got me into the mess I had to clean up before,

"This was in my room last night"

"Ah, yes…it's safe to open now. The dimension was destroyed when Shiro was set free"

"So we were never in the dimension when we were fighting"

"No, it was all here in wonderland" Destiny said as she smiled at me with her green eyes closed. She bent her head towards me and nudged my back forwards in a playful way,

"Well, do you want to open it my Lady"

"My Lady, what happened to Child" I said as I playfully flicked her nose. She sat up like a cat and looked down at me smiling as much as a dragon could.

"At first you seemed so happy and go-lucky. You didn't fear anything and you were naïve. But as you showed your true self I started to realised that you were more than just a little child. You were a child with great responsibilities. Now you seem more like a Lady than a child. Now open that book, as you are now the owner of it"

"Uh, fine" I mumbled as I placed the book in my lap and placed the key in the lock. She said I could open it right. What could possibly happen by opening a book? I turned the key in the lock and it opened. I pulled the buckle from the book itself as I placed the key on the floor beside me. I looked at Destiny hesitantly, as I opened the front cover quickly but gently, just in case the book broke. The book opened up slowly and braced myself for whatever might happen. When nothing happened I looked down at the first page. There written in and old English style with swirly letters, was the name Damian Hurst in small. Under that was written in bolder letters 'Wonderland'. I skimmed through the first couple of pages to find it was rules about Wonderland. The rules of the game. A few more pages had early pictures of people and they all had strange names. I looked up at Destiny as she smiled down at me. I flipped the page and there was a drawing of her…only baby-fied. Her wings looked too big for her body, her man was just a little tuft at the top of her head and tail, she didn't have any claws and her eyes were massive in comparison to the rest of her face. She looked so cute. I looked at some of the notes. They said things like Jabberwocky's are proud creatures. They resembled cats sometimes, they are harmless unless challenged, face with an opponent or feel threatened. Then I read something that made me feel so much better,

"You're a vegetarian"

"Yes…We only eat meat until we've become juniors"

"Oh…cool, a bit like an iguana" I mumbled as I closed the book. I now held the rules of Wonderland in my hands. I could change them if I wanted to. No fighting or bloodshed, just for Alice's sake. But then life would get boring here. I remember my first day here. I remember following this strange glowing orb thing into the forest one night, then I tried and fell down a hole…ended up here. I ran into Ace and he tried to kill me but I walked into a tree which made him laugh and forget about killing me. I then met Julius; Blood came in and had a fight with him. Ace deflected a bullet with his sword…and shot me in the arm. But although bullets fly like bees here, I enjoy every second of it. I have never felt more alive. I stood up and gave the book to Destiny along with the key,

"I could change Wonderland into a better place"

"I see, so why are you giving me the book. I have no use for it"

"I prefer things the way they are now. If I changed Wonderland, it wouldn't be home to me" I said sadly. It was true, if wonderland were to change I wouldn't like it the way I do now. Elliot may not love me, I wouldn't have Ace as my cousin…Alice may not even stay here. Destiny took the book before placing it on the fire. As the book burned the key seemed to disappear with it,

"Well, I guess I'd better go and see Sam. She's probably worried sick"

"No one will remember because it was all an illusion" Destiny told me as I was walking to the cave entrance. I paused and looked back at her,

"As soon as you opened that book, you were transported into her dimension of Wonderland"

"But Elliot and Ace came with me"

"No they saw you open the book"

"Then what about Alice"

"Ebony, no one will remember because they were technically not there. It was her way to try and trap you"

"Oh" I said as I looked to the floor. No one would remember anything, it was all an illusion. But it seemed so real. Hey, this is wonderland, anything can happen. I let my wings show as I stretched them and my arms. I walked towards the opening and looked over my shoulder at Destiny,

"I guess no one will remember will they"

"Apart from me and you, we will know" Destiny said matter-of-factly. I smiled and turned to face her with a frown.

"Know what?" I smirked before waving and turning back to the entrance,

"I'll come and visit you"

And just like that, it was over. It was just an illusion created by that woman. No one in that dream really existed except for me and Destiny, the rest of them were just images pulled from my memory. But I know, with time Destiny will most likely forget. But I won't…

* * *

**Le Gasp, Is it all over and done with. NOOOO I is just fucking with you guys, you just know its not over. MWHAHAHAHAHA yeah... Julius gave me to much coffee, can you tell (Smiley winky face and yes i mean smiley winky) XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is the last chapter everyone yay. Hope you enjoy your meals...uh,BORIS...i said no fucking cookies, go to your room.**

**Boris: (God dayum she's nasty when she's feisty...I kinda like it)**

* * *

_~ Hey, I'm Ebony Mai. I'm 17 years old and I live with my best friend in a wonderful wonder world as she likes to call it. I've been here for a while now but I wouldn't change anything for the world, I love it here. I have a great attic room where I'm close to the stars; I have a great friend and a have a great job working as a beautician and hairdresser. Life can't get any better…But that doesn't stop it from getting worse~_

(Normal POV)

" Imõto-Chan, wake up or you'll be late for work " A happy voice shouted in a sing-song tune.

"Mffph" a mumbled moan came as a lump wrapped in a black material moved and rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the wooden floor of its bedroom. The mess didn't move for a minute before a pale hand appeared and reached behind itself to gently clasp a small, round and silver alarm clock. The hand disappeared back into the duvet heap and silence fell into the house…,

"AH SHIT I'M LATE"

The lesser spotted teenage Ebony jumped from her hibernation cave and out into the morning light as she heaved open her curtains. Her head of black bed hair leapt to her black, wooden dresser and pulled out her work clothes: A long sleeved, button up white shirt with ruffles at the collar, a pair of black knee high shorts and a pair of black and white checkerboard socks. After struggling with the clasp on her bra, the girl flung her white blouse onto her arms as she ran out her room and down the stairs; buttoning up her shirt on the way. She jumped the last step and gracefully slide towards the kitchens open doorway before smiling as she slide all the way past it and into another door at the opposite end of the hallway. After banging her head and feeling self-pity, the pale white girl trudged into the kitchen as her faceless brunette friend giggled, sitting at the table with a smile on her face. The brunette haired female giggled before holding up the girl's coffin styled backpack. She helped her 'younger sister' into it before the girl grabbed an apple from the centre of the table and ran back out the kitchen and down the hallway. Sitting on the porch of the little house, Ebony slipped her feet into her favourite roller blades and placed an eye patch over her right eye before opening the front door slightly and standing up.

"I'll be home late tonight, go ahead and get you dinner. I'll you later Nee-san" Ebony shouted as she smiled and took off down the slightly desolate road. Ebony and her 'sisters' house was one of the very last one's before the forest that lead to the main territory's. In fact other than the forest, this road was pretty much the in the middle of the Country of Hearts. As Ebony reached a corner she grabbed a lamp post and flung herself around it, this was her favourite road to skate down. She spun around to skate backwards as she watched the leaves -which had fallen from the trees nearby- to fly up into the air and create a wave against the hedges of people's houses. Spinning back around to face the right way, Ebony made a few more turn here and there before reaching the town square. The black haired girl slowed her skating as she glided around the back of the shop. Unlocking the backdoor and skating inside, the girl sat on a chair and took off her skates before walking over to a locker and opening it.

"Good morning Miss Mai, How are you today?" a faceless woman asked as she opened a door to the salon.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late. I overslept again" Ebony smiled as she slipped on a pair of bright pink angle boots. The girl quickly ran a small hairbrush through her hair before tying it half up half down with short bangs over her ears and a full fringe. Shutting her locker the girl bounded out the staff room and into the already open salon. Ebony wandered over to reception and sat at the desk. She flipped through the pages of the different time changes and looks at who was written down. Ebony was about to write her name next to a costumer who was having a cut and blow-dry, when the Salon phone began ringing. Picking it up Ebony smiled as she spoke,

"Good morning, Avalon hair and beauty, this is Ebony speaking how may I help you?"

As the day time changed went on a lady walked into the salon and walked straight up to the reception desk. She had long, thick white hair which reached her ankles and was tied back in a braid. Her curtain style fringe suited her faceless appearance as her bangs ended by her shin. She was wearing a light blue top with a lilac pencil skirt. She had on a pair of lilac doll shoes and wore a white jacket that sparkled in the sunlight. She smiled at the black haired girl at the reception desk as a faceless worker came over to take the girls job.

"Excuse me, I'm Miss Hana. I'm here for the bridal hair up session" The lady said as Ebony looked up with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh sure right this way Miss Hana, Chelsea cover for me please" Ebony smiled as her co-worker took over the reception duties.

(Ebony's POV)

I looked at the woman in as she sat gowned up at the work station. She was looking at her reflection with a happy face as I sat down next to her.

"So, what style were you looking for today Miss Hana?" I asked the woman as she turned to look at me.

"Well you see I was hoping for an updo for my wedding coming up, and I heard a lot of talk that you were very good with your hairdressing so I came her personally" The white haired woman smiled.

"That's great, well I'll need a picture of the dress to see what kind of style will suit that, and then we can try some different styles. You don't obviously need to wear the dress, just take a picture of you in it. Make sure the lucky man doesn't see and we can talk then. Or I could just come to the house"

"I think the house would be easier. I'll find out when my fiancée is at work and we can arrange a date then"

"Okay let me take some details for you" I said smiling as I stood up and de-gowned the woman. She followed me to the front desk where I wrote down my contact details for the woman and handed them to her. I watched as she wrote down her details for me, things like the wedding date and how many bridesmaids she had. She gave me her slip of paper back and we said our goodbyes for now. It wasn't until I was packing up to leave that I realised who that woman was. I looked at her name on the paper, she'd written it down on an invite card. I turned it over and looked at the names:

~We welcome you to our wedding at _. It will be held the second evening time change and for as long as that shall last. Don't worry if you can't find wedding gifts, just turning up will be a great pleasure,

_Sincerely, Shiro Hana and Damian Hurst~_

There was a small picture at the bottom of the invite of the happy couple. I placed the invitation back down on the desk and looked up at the sky, watching it turn from day to night. I smiled up at the stars and closed my hetrochromic eyes that I didn't bother to hide anymore. Why should I, it doesn't hurt anyone to have two different coloured eyed. And no, I'm no blind in my red eye, I was born like this. I opened my eyes and looked at the town Avalon Hair and Beauty was facing. It was peaceful when no one was around.

* * *

I sat down on a fountain that was in a small part of the town within Heart Castle territory. I looked up at the moon with my bag in a lump on the floor. I closed my eyes for a second as a gentle breeze ran through my thick black, curly hair. When I opened my eyes I saw four butterflies. One a yellow, orange colour, another was red, the third was white and the last one which was the closest to me was green. I watched as they fluttered around each other like they were playing a game. I watched as each time they're wings flapped, a small amount of coloured dust would shimmer onto the floor. I giggled slight and held out my pale hand. The green butterfly came over and landed on my finger as I looked at it. The other three soon came over and landed on me or near me. The red one landed on my lap while the white and golden one landed either side of me. I looked back up to the sky, to see the moon and something fly across the sky. It had a long neck, big wings to complement the slim body frame and a long tail.

"To see a world in a grain of sand,

And a heaven in a wild flower.

To hold infinity in the palms of your hands,

And an eternity in an hour"

* * *

**If you're wondering the poem belongs to a man name William Blake i think. Anyway, me and Ebony hope you've enjoyed you flight with us on board and we hope you have safe journey's wherever life may take you. Anything you wanna say Ebony.**

**Ebony: Thank you for flying Wonder world express. We do hope you come again.**

**Dee: Onee-chan's my butts numb.**

**Dum: Yeah all down the left cheek. **

**ME: Boy's...that just fascinating.  
**

**Both: kiss it better for us.**

**Ebony: Let's just think about this for a second...Ah...No. Haha, have fun poeple.**

**ME: Peace and Marshamallows *Peace sign* XXX**


End file.
